Vidas Cruzadas
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Desde que Eli Shane llego a Bajoterra ha descubierto que la vida de su padre estaba llena de misterios y secretos, descubrir uno de ellos cambiara su vida para siempre ¿ que hará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a Todos… resulta que tengo dos sobrinos que saben que escribo FanFictions, de los cuales por cierto no les dejo leer ya que tienen contenido M, y me pidieron que escribiera algo de BajoTerra, o SlugTerra, son muy fanáticos de la serie, les leí ¿Quién es Eli?... y todas las historias de Madeline CriXar Hatter, por lo menos las que podían entender (tienen 10 años) y tuve que verme tooooooooda la serie por Dios jajajaja… la vi de seguido en Ingles, me gusto mucho y pues voy a intentar crear una historia apta para todo público…

Besos

Sakura

**Aviso: Todo el universo de Slugterra pertenece a Asaph Fipke y** **Nerd Corps Entertainment, también ****al canal ****Disney XD porque aunque no creó nada de ella es la legamente encargada de transmitirla, si hay otras no se cuales son, es mi manera de decir que nada de esto es mío, solo algo de la trama, la siguiente historia es creada sin ningún ánimo de lucro más que el de entretenernos a todos… **

**Capitulo 1**

**Secretos**

Cuatro años…

Cada recuerdo era tan vivido que todo parecía suceder de nuevo, ese día siempre despertaba esperando tener de nuevo trece años y no ver su sueño interrumpido por la noticia de que su padre había muerto, Will Shane era el mejor hombre del mundo, sin importar todo lo que dijeran los demás... Blakk, Twist o Danna, ninguno conocía a su padre… no como el.

Salió de su habitación decidido a olvidar la melancolía, no era el momento para sentimentalismos, no tenía ganas de entrenar esa mañana así que por hoy no se ejercitaría, a pesar de llevar ya más de dos años en Bajoterra aun no conocía todo el territorio y hoy tenía planeado salir con los chicos en una misión de exploración al lugar que, según Pronto, era uno de los más peligrosos. Al bajar las escaleras noto que aun era temprano, tanto que las babosas aun dormitaban en sus cojines, así que fue por algo de comer mientras esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran listos

- Buenos…ahhhhhh… Diaaaaaaz – en medio de un gran bostezo, Kord ingreso casi media hora después frotándose los ojos

- Buenos Días, Kord… ¿mala noche? – Eli le vio servirse una enorme taza de su brebaje matutino del cual prefería no saber nada

- No, lo malo es la mañana ¿Por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano? – pregunto sirviéndose por segunda vez, forzando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos

- Pronto dice que nos va a llevar por lo menos unas cuatro horas llegar hasta esas montañas

- Bueno, entonces mejor que salgamos cuanto antes – dijo ya mas despabilado - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- No…

- ¡Buenos Días a todos! – el estridente saludo de Pronto sobresalto a Trixie quien se tapo los oídos con dolor, venía detrás del Topoide y se detuvo en la puerta

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Eli se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos para alejarlas lentamente de su cabeza - ¿Trix…?

- Oh… - se lamento adolorida – me duele tanto la cabeza – hablaba despacio y entre dientes, al parecer el dolor era insoportable

- Pues quédate aquí, así no puedes salir – intervino Kord al ver que si no fuera porque Eli la sujetaba se caería al suelo – además solo será una misión de reconocimiento, dudo que tengamos algún enfrentamiento con los secuaces de Blakk

- Estaré bien después de tomarme una enorme taza de café – el ojiazul la ayudo a sentarse y mientras le servía una taza del mismo que él estaba tomando – por favor bien cargado…

- ¿Segura que eso te sentara bien? – pregunto Eli mientras agregaba mas granos a la cafetera no muy seguro de que fuera un buen remedio

- Si, estuve hasta tarde frente a la computadora editando nuestros últimos videos… es por eso que no soporto el dolor, más que todo alrededor de mis ojos – ya con la taza humeante en la mano se termino el liquido en pequeños sorbos que poco a poco le devolvieron el color a su semblante – además no me perdería por nada del mundo este viaje ¡puedo ser la primera persona en Bajoterra en tener evidencias de las Montañas Tiniebla!

- ¿Evidencias de que? - Eli tomo una manzana del cuenco sobre la mesa y comenzó a comerla mientras veía como el grupo de babosas ingresaba en la cocina directo a la mesa donde Kord les dejaba una ración de SlugFlakes – creí que eran zonas remotas de Bajoterra ¿que tienen de especial?

- Ahhh Pronto te lo dira – interrumpió el topoide mientas revolvía algo de aspecto poco apetecible y lo probaba con deleite – se rumora que en ese lugar hay un pequeño pueblo donde el acceso es prácticamente imposible - dijo con misterio mientras se inclinaba y susurraba con dramatismo – parece ser que la gente que habita el lugar nunca ha salido hacia otro lugar de Bajoterra

- ¿Algo así como Ermitaños?

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – dijo Trixie ya con más entusiasmo – yo por lo menos ya me siento mejor… ¿nos vamos? – Eli sabía que no era cierto, aun estaba muy pálida, no dijo nada al respecto pero la vigilaría de vez en cuando

- ¡Por supuesto! Síganme, Pronto los guiara, ¡nadie conoce mejor los pasajes de Bajoterra que yo! – alistaron algunas cosas para comer en el camino y cargaron combustible extra para las Mechas – Suerte la de ustedes porque un Topoide experimentado como yo no se encuentra en cualquier parte… ¡vamos!

Llevaban ya casi tres horas viajando, paraban de vez en cuando para observar los alrededores, definitivamente esa zona era totalmente desconocida y a pesar de ello afortunadamente no encontraron problemas con ninguno de los habitantes que encontraron en el camino… los cuales por cierto escaseaban a cada kilometro hasta que ya hacia una hora que no encontraban a nadie

- Y dime, Pronto ¿alguna vez has ido a las Montañas Tinieblas? – Trixie estaba concentrada en grabar un grupo de babosas Demoledoras

- Claro que no, pero todo topoide que se respete sabe cómo llegar… solo que nunca había tenido motivo para ir – la pose digna hizo reír a todos

- ¿O sea que no sabes si en realidad hay un pueblo? – pregunto Kord, burlándose

- Se lo que todo el mundo sabe – dijo pragmático

- O sea nada – dijo Trixie con una risita – ¿tú que dices Eli? ¿Eli?

- Eh… - no estaba prestando atención, y ahora los chicos lo miraban esperando una respuesta – no lo se

- ¿Que sucede? Has estado distraído todo el camino – Trixie se acerco y alineo su Mecha con la de Eli - ¿Que te preocupa?

- Nada… es solo el cansancio

- Eli, somos un equipo - Kord se acerco y le palmeo la espalda, con tanta delicadeza que lo estrello de cara contra su vehículo, claro que el Troll no se dio cuenta – puedes confiar en nosotros, lo sabes ¿no?

- Si chicos es solo… es el día, es decir la fecha, hoy hace cuatro años que Papá murió – Burpy gimoteo sobre su hombro, el también extrañaba al antiguo Shane

- Oh, Eli, no lo sabíamos, podíamos haber pospuesto este viaje – dijo Trixie con pesar, tomo una de sus manos y la apretó con afecto, Eli agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa

- No, estoy bien, solo me preguntaba si mi padre conocía este lugar, aparentemente se corrió el rumor de que algunas personas viven ahí, es de suponer que quien lo dijo estuvo en ese lugar – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Tu qué dices Burpy? – la babosa salto de alegría y afirmo son su cabecita

- ¿Will Shane conocía las Montañas Tiniebla? – ante el asombro de Kord, Burpy volvió a asentir – wow… entonces no debe ser tan malo – dijo entusiasmado - o seguramente es peor – dijo haciendo una pose de terror extremo

- Cuando lleguemos seguramente saldremos de dudas – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – y quién sabe, nos llevemos algunas sorpresas

Una hora después el camino se puso difícil y todos estaban agotados, las laderas de la montaña era un enredadera de arboles demasiado juntos y rocas que se derrumbaban así que decidieron hacer una parada para comer y descansar un poco antes de continuar, según Pronto estaban cerca. Comieron emparedados y refrescos que Kord mantuvo deliciosamente fríos en su nevera portátil, pero el cansancio del viaje los puso somnolientos así que tanto el troll como el topo cayeron como piedras, Eli decidió caminar un rato y encontró un arrollo cerca, un árbol caído le sirvió para recostarse y sin poder dormir lo único que le quedo fue pensar, así que su padre volvió con fuerza a su mente, no era el único porque Burpy camino por su pecho tratando de reconfortarlo

- ¿Extrañas a Papá, Burpy? – la pequeña babosa se apoyo sobre su corazón y sonrió con tristeza - Si, yo también… mucho, hoy será un día muy largo, como todos los años…

- Cuando me vuelvas a decir que estas bien no voy a creerte - Trixie salió del claro donde habían montado su pequeño campamento, y se tumbo a su lado mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de Burpy – así que preguntare de nuevo ¿Estás bien?

- Eli en realidad no escucho la pregunta, porque lo distrajo ver a la chica acostarse a su lado y tener sus manos tan cerca de su pecho.. _"Eli… no vayas por ahí"_ se reprendió mentalmente, y trato de reprimir el sonrojo que sabia subía por su cara, por suerte ella no lo noto

- Si fuera tú estaría como alma en pena, triste y deseando tener a mi padre conmigo – la voz de Trixie saco a Eli de sus inapropiados pensamientos – pero eres un Shane…

- ¿Eso en que cambia las cosas? – pregunto extrañado – sigo siendo una persona común y corriente

- Qué bueno, pensé que yo tendría que aclarártelo – Elí la miro con confusión - Eli, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo, a eso me refiero, pero claro, un Shane está para dar confort no para recibirlo – dijo con desdén

- No quiero parecer un mártir – dijo sonriendo con pena

- No es eso, si sientes dolor no debes reprimirlo, hoy es un día especial, no apartes de tus pensamientos cosas como esta, además, algo me dice que aun no has llorado a tu padre como debe ser

- ¿Llorar? Bueno, no sé si llorare – dijo algo incomodo

- Es una manera de hablar – dijo rodando los ojos – me imagino que cuando supiste la noticia no te sentaste a pensar ni un momento en que habías pedido a tu padre, la persona que te dio la vida, un ser importante para ti… casi me apuesto que lo único que pensaste fue en entrenarte para ser el próximo Shane

- Eso suena horrible…

- No digo que te guiara la avaricia o las ganas de fama – aclaro la chica al ver que había hecho una infortunada elección de palabras - Eli, cuando perdemos a alguien de la familia, nos duele, mas si es un padre, nos duele tanto que parece que no podemos soportarlo, pero en tu caso, me atrevo a decir que tu padre te preparo toda la vida para un momento como ese y cuando llego fue como si un evento que siempre esperaste simplemente sucedió y como no te sorprendió fue como si no te doliera, aunque en tu corazón sabias que deseabas que nunca ocurriera

- Es así exactamente – y sonrió con tristeza - papá siempre decía que ese día llegaría, me dijo cada cosa que tenía que hacer llegado el caso, cada paso a seguir, pero más que nada la promesa sobre no volverme lanzador hasta tener 15 años y también recuerdo que me pedía que no llorara su perdida, porque nada se podía hacer para remediarla

- Hace cuatro años… tendrías cuantos ¿trece? – Eli afirmo mientras miraba al caer las hojas de un árbol cercano – todavía eras muy pequeño…

- No ha pasado mucho tiempo, tampoco soy un adulto…

- Físicamente tal vez no, pero a tu edad muchos chicos son unos idiotas inmaduros, tengo hermanos que eran exactamente así – dijo con burla

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido – dijo mientras reían juntos – no sabía que tenias hermanos

- Si, dos – suspiro con nostalgia – sabes Eli… mi padre también murió… pero yo era muy pequeña y casi no lo recuerdo, aun así… siento su falta, mamá decía que no sufrió, que murió mientras dormía…

- Lo siento…

- No importa, aun tengo a mamá, aunque no nos vemos mucho, mis hermanos cuidan bien de ella

- Mi madre era todo lo contrario a papá – Eli sonrió con nostalgia – era calmada y de carácter suave, me decía que yo no podía ser totalmente como papá, que necesitaba comprender los aspectos más delicados para poder soportar y no derrumbarme en los más duros, algunas veces él podía ser algo demasiado recio y su modo de vida a veces no le permitía ver los matices grises entre el blanco y negro… no quiero decir que fuera un ogro – aclaro con una sonrisa mientras Trixie reía – era un gran padre… el mejor, pero…

- Eli, esta bien si no…. – él suspiro y negó restándole importancia

- No, no es eso… es solo que a pesar de que mi padre siempre será el mismo ante mis ojos, sin importar lo que diga cualquiera, no puedo dejar de pensar en los secretos que he encontrado desde que llegue aquí, han sido tantas cosas, tantos misterios ocultos… cada vez que descubro cosas de la vida que papá llevaba en Bajoterra me llevo una sorpresa… y si soy sincero no todas han sido buenas… - Burpy en su pecho gimoteo con pesar

- Lo importante es lo que tu pienses y que no cambien tus convicciones, Eli - fue cuando Trixie capto otra cosa que él dijo – ¿y tu madre como toma que estés aquí y no en el Mundo Ardiente

- Mamá siempre supo que yo no me quedaría, estaría preocupada supongo pero sabía que no podía cambiar lo que éramos, dijo que cuando nací esperaba que fuera niña – y ambos rieron imaginando al chico de otra manera

- Bueno, yo me alegro de que no lo fueras – por algún motivo las palabras de Trixie causaron una pequeña incomodidad entre los dos, que ambos trataron de superar aludiendo a la pena porque no querían pensar en otra cosa, no era el momento - ¿ella no pudo viajar contigo?

- ¿Quién? ¿Mamá? – Trixie asintio – Oh ¿no te lo dije?, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años – la chica se disculpo pero él sonrió para que ella no se sintiera mal – sufría una enfermedad incurable, cuando murió me sentía bien por ella, suena horrible pero realmente sufría mucho a pesar de que siempre trataba de aparentar lo contrario, fue un descanso para ella, mi abuela paterna me crió hasta que tuve que venía aquí, ella sabía que debía hacerlo como todos los Shane de la familia… de igual manera no hubiera podido venir, nadie más que un varón Shane puede venir de la superficie

- Un consentido hijo único – bromeo mientras le golpeaba un hombro – ¡qué horror! – ambos rieron porque sabían que él era todo menos consentido

- A mí me hubiera gustado tener hermanos… hubiera sido muy cool, pero después de la muerte de mi madre a papá no pareció interesarle casarse de nuevo, bueno… en una ocasión, hace más o menos seis años me hablo de alguien, ya habían pasado tres años de la muerte de mamá así que me alegre por él, pero nunca la conocí… a lo mejor no resulto, quien sabe

Estuvieron un rato hablando de las cosas que pasaron cuando Elí llego, después de Pronto, Trixie fue la segunda de la banda en conocer y cuando expreso lo vergonzoso del encuentro ambos rieron con ganas, despertando a sus compañeros durmientes, volvieron al campamento y después de recoger todo reanudaron su camino

- Fue genial hablar contigo – le dijo Elí cuando cruzaban el ultimo puente hacia las Montañas Tiniebla – gracias

- Cuando necesites…

- ¡Llegamos! – Pronto se detuvo y señalo un camino cubierto de lo que parecían sauces llorones, era muy escalofriante – esa es la entrada

- Bueno chicos, pues vamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí así que andando – él se adelanto seguido de Trixie mientras Kord y Pronto se veían con algo de aprehensión, la niebla hacia difícil ver el camino y el ulular de los búhos daba un toque siniestro al recorrido, después de un rato cruzaron la barrera de los árboles para terminar caminando sobre un prado enorme, que a pesar de estar rodeado de montañas nebulosas era verde y lleno de vida - Pues no parece que sea muy… tenebroso – dijo quitando la mano de su lanzadora

- Cierto – Kord miro a su alrededor y todo parecía normal – aunque…

- Que, que, ¡Que! – pronto no estaba tan tranquilo y cada cosa que se movía a su alrededor hacia castañear sus dientes del miedo

- Cálmate, Pronto – Eli se bajo de su Mecha y camino hasta lo que parecía ser la carretera del lugar – Después de todo parece que si hay personas

- ¿Puedes verlos? – pregunto la chica mirando para todos lados - ¿Dónde?

- No, pero este sendero no es natural, se ha formado debido al tránsito frecuente, lo cual quiere decir...

- ¡Que debe haber un pueblo cerca! – dijo Kord chocando las manos con Pronto quien al parecer había controlado su temblor y pensaba que si había un pueblo… había comida

- Puede ser – dijo Elí subiendo de nuevo a su vehículo – solo hay una manera de saberlo

El sendero se ensancho a medida que avanzaban, al poco tiempo empezaron a ver a lo lejos algunas casas sencillas, maquinas de trabajo algo viejas y animales dispersos, pero las personas no se veían por ninguna parte, Trixie no perdía detalle con su cámara y murmuraba cosas asombrada

- Miren – dijo Kord en voz baja – con cuidado, detrás de ese vagón viejo

Disimuladamente, cada uno encontró la manera de ver el lugar fueron y sorprendidos al ver a una persona que, escondida entre los escombros, los veía con temor, aunque terror seria más apropiado

- ¿Creen que debemos acercarnos? - dijo Trixie entrecerrando los ojos y acercando la lente de su cámara para identificar mejor a la persona – Chicos, es un anciano…

- Si nos acercamos de improviso seguramente saldrá corriendo – dijo Kord con cautela

- ¡Ja! Déjenselo a Pronto, yo soy un experto en sociedad y dialogo pacifico…

- No – pronto estaba a punto de bajarse pero ante la negativa de Eli se detuvo – sin ofender pero no creo que tu… entusiasta conversación sea la más apropiada - todos sabían que las conciliaciones del topoide siempre terminaban en desastre – Me acercaré y trataré de hablar con él, ojala no salga corriendo – respirando profundo se bajo y camino con cautela para acercarse más - ¿Hola?... disculpe… - asombrado vio que el pobre anciano estaba realmente aterrado y no se movía del lugar por la parálisis del miedo – Por favor, no voy a lastimarlo, solo quisiera saber, como se llama este lugar… sé que es la Montaña Tiniebla pero si hay un pueblo cerca…

- ¿Co-como nos-s enco-contraron? ¡Por favor no me mate! - sin previo aviso el pobre viejo se cubrió con las manos y temblando empezó a suplicar clemencia – Po-por favor…

- Señor, le juro que no es mi intención, mire – tomo su lanzadora y el hombre se encogió más y ante su mirada asustada la dejo en el suelo lentamente – solo quiero hablar, no quiero lastimarlo… por favor

- ¿Qué quieren? – aunque trataba de que no le temblara la voz tenía poco éxito

- Nada, solamente estamos explorando este lugar, me llamo Eli Shane…

- ¿Shane?... ¿eres algo de Will? – la familiaridad con que trataba a su padre lo tranquilizó un poco así que Eli asistió

- Si, era mi padre ¿lo conoció usted? – el pobre respiro con más tranquilidad, al parecer ya no le tenía mucho miedo, más bien… curiosidad

- Si – se acercó a Eli y tomo la lanzadora con su frágiles manos, los chicos se sobresaltaron porque pensaron que tenía pensado atacarlos – sin duda eres su hijo y déjame decirte muchacho, que de cerca eres muy parecido a tu padre, yo soy Argus

- Lamentamos haberlo sobresaltado Señor Argus, no era nuestra intención – el anciano le tendió la lanzadora y Eli volvió a ponerla en su cinto, ya más tranquilos los chicos se acercaron – ellos son mis amigos, Trixie, Kord y Pronto

- Sentimos interrumpir en estas tierras – Kord se acercó y le saludo – un placer

- No es normal que venga gente de afuera, el único que lo hacía era Will, pero hace años que no lo vemos

- ¿Quiere decir que usted no lo sabe?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Mi padre murió… hoy serian cuatro años – la tristeza nubló el rostro del pobre hombre – lo siento, pero pensaba que a estas alturas todo Bajoterra estaba al tanto

- Las noticias nunca llegan a este lugar, las personas que están aquí nunca salimos, y los que lo hacen nunca vuelven, pero tienen prohibido hablar de nosotros…

- Pues alguien lo hizo porque el rumor de encontrar algún pueblo aquí fue lo que nos trajo en un principio – la aclaración de Trixie sobresalto a Argus

- No me explico cómo llegaron tan lejos – miro sus Mechabeast y suspiró – pero ya están aquí así que, que mas da – suspiro y señalo un camino escondido entre los arboles – vamos, por aquí llegaremos más rápido

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al mismo centro de las montañas, un enorme pueblo estaba poco más allá, cuando se acercaron, las personas los miraban asombrados, pero al ir en compañía de Argus no corrían asustados, solo murmuraban

- Los llevaré a la casa grande, ahí habrá lugar suficiente para que se puedan instalar, era el lugar que Will usaba siempre

- ¿Mi padre venía mucho?

- Según tengo entendido, la Casa Grande era uno de los refugios Shane, antes de que Will viniera, otros Shane la frecuentaban, ahora… – cuando llegaron al lugar, quedaron asombrados, era exactamente igual a su actual refugio- ahora solo….

- Wow, Elí… es igual - interrumpió Kord asombrado

- Si, lo es – afirmo también sorprendido

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto Argus

- Si es de los Shane, es idéntico al refugio donde estamos ahora, en todo – al entrar uno podría esperar que todo estuviera lleno de polvo, pero estaba asombrosamente limpio y olia a… hogar

- Debes saber chico que…

- ¿Argus? ¿eres tú? – la melodiosa voz de una mujer se escuchaba desde el fondo, la cocina para ser exactos

- Si soy yo, pero…

- ¡Qué bueno que llegas!, tengo un delicioso pastel de frutas para merendar – la persona se estaba acercando y Eli fijo sus ojos por el pacillo donde sabia que aparecería – quieres…

Al momento de verlos ella se quedo paralizada y el cristal que traía en sus manos cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos, todos se sobresaltaron pero Eli no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no tendría más de 35 años, el cabello rubio larguísimo y su piel aun era tersa, pero lo más asombroso eran sus ojos, parecían azules pero eran de un extraño color violeta

- Tu… - la mujer se quedo donde estaba, sin atreverse a moverse - Dios, que parecido eres a tu padre…

- Eli – Trixie se acerco y le toco el brazo para que reaccionara, el lo hizo pero volvió a mirar de nuevo a la mujer - ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… - la mujer aun no podía reaccionar – nunca pensé que vendrías

- Tú debes se Sabina Rogue – dijo el chico simplemente – gusto en conocerte

- Pero como…

_- Tiene los ojos más hermosos que nunca verás – _recitó Elí mientras sonreía, sorprendiéndolos a todos, especialmente a la mujer_ – parecen azules pero son del más brillante tono violeta, cuando me mira siento que soy lo único de su mundo – _por el rostro de Sabina comenzaron a correr silenciosas lagrimas y Elí sonrió con tristeza – _te encantará conocerla, es la maravilla hecha mujer_

- ¿Ella es…? - vaciló Trixie recordando la conversación que tuvieron esa tarde

- Si… ella es

- Me he perdido en algún lugar del camino… ¿Eli? – Kord miraba todo como si fuera un partido de tenis, Trixie le hizo un gesto de "después te explico"

- No sabía que supieras de mí, y eso que dijiste…

- Oh no… a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo, yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que dijo mi padre, después de eso me dijo que cuando te viera te reconocería enseguida, tenía razón, eres exactamente como el dijo – se acerco a ella y recogió los cristales rotos – pero hay algo que me intriga ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? – ella aun estaba algo impactada y no se movió ni un centímetro mientras Eli tiraba los restos del vaso

- De repente papá dejo de hablar de ti, yo era un niño pero entendía perfectamente que pasaba – se acercó al mostrado y apoyo un hombro para mirar de nuevo a Sabina – no es de mi incumbencia, y si no quieres decírmelo está bien… pero siempre me dio la impresión de que estaba muy enamorado de ti…

- Oh Eli… - ella le miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos brillando por las lagrimas – El era un Shane… yo no era nadie… - murmuro con tristeza

- ¿Pero qué dices? – Eli no sabia que decir – mi padre era solo un hombre…

- A pesar de que las noticias no llegan con frecuencia, todo Bajoterra sabía lo que hacen los Shane, cada vez que él venía ponía en peligro su vida, yo no quería ser un impedimento en la misión de tu padre entonces decidí que no podía permitir que el volviera así que me fui… y no le dije a nadie a donde hasta que tu padre me odio tanto por ello que nunca volvió y yo pude regresar – todos sintieron que sus actos aun le causaban mucho dolor – yo lo amaba sabes… y dejarlo fue lo más duro que nunca tuve que hacer

- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que se vieron? – pregunto Trixie ya que Eli parecía ensimismado

- Hace seis años yo… - un estruendo que venía del segundo piso interrumpió la conversación, Sabina dio un respingo y de repente todas las miradas estaban fijas en dos personas que corrían por las escaleras, la mujer se puso muy pálida

- ¡Ya verás cuando le cuente a mamá! – la voz de una niña pequeña fue seguida por la risotada de otro niño pero la disputa paró inmediatamente cuando los niños vieron las visitas en la sala

- Eh… - la niña se pego mas al chico y miro a todos con cautela, vistos de cerca eran casi idénticos - ¿mamá?

- ¿Mamá?... – Eli miro detalladamente a los chicos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Sabina pero ahí quedaba todo… su cabello negro azulado y su tez trigueña los delataba más que cualquier cosa - Dios mío…

- Eli…

- Si, Trixie… ya lo creo, pero Sabina nos lo confirmara – todos la miraron esperando una respuesta, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a decir nada – Bien…

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto el chico mientras apretaba a su hermanita que estaba asustada Eli amino hasta ellos y se puso a su altura

- ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ella es mi hermana Roxie y yo soy Will – Todos los chicos dijeron un "Oh" y Eli sonrió complacido

- Mucho gusto Roxie y Will – Eli acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de la niña, a pesar de estas asustada ambos sonrieron - yo soy Eli, su hermano mayor

**Continuara…**

Mis sobrinos acaban de chillarme! Jajaja dicen que soy mala por dejarlo en suspenso! Pero la verdad a ellos les gusta todo de Bajoterra así sea malo por eso no son parciales (¬¬). Para los lectores, sus opiniones son muy importantes y si quieren que la siga publicando me avisan, que si no pues se la dejo solo a mis chicos. Una cosa, ¡me declaro Elixie Total! Así que no esperen que junte a Eli con otra que no sea Trixie, aunque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escribir esto apto para todo público y lo más simple posible me está costando, porque generalmente pongo muchos detalles pero en fin… ustedes dirán, este cap me quedo corto… generalmente los hago de más de 20 hojas, como les digo… todo depende de ustedes…

Hasta la Próxima… si es que hay jeje XD

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

¡Estoy tan feliz! Gracias a los que les gusto la manera en que escribo *.*, quede como OMG… Algunos lo leen pero no me dejan mensajes T.T no sean malitos que sus comentarios me alimentan el espíritu… cualquier duda, sugerencia, inquietud, tomatazo y alabanza ¡será bien recibida! no siendo más… les dejo el Cap 2

Besos

Sakura

_**Anteriormente en "Vidas Cruzadas"…**_

_¿Quién eres? – pregunto el chico mientras apretaba a su hermanita que estaba asustada Eli camino hasta ellos y se puso a su altura _

_¿cómo te llamas?_

_Ella es mi hermana Roxie y yo soy Will – Todos los chicos dijeron un "Oh" y Eli sonrió complacido _

_Mucho gusto Roxie y Will – Eli acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de la niña, a pesar de estar asustada ambos sonrieron - yo soy Eli, su hermano mayor_

**Capitulo 2**

**Confidencias **

- Eli… ¿eres el chico que esta junto a Papá? – Will abrió mucho los ojos y señalo un retrato que Eli no había visto, estaba sobre una mesa ratona junto a la ventana, era la misma que había en el refugio, pero más pequeña – ¿en serio eres nuestro hermano?

- Si… lo soy – sin siquiera dudarlo, Roxie salió de detrás de su hermano y se lanzo a sus brazos, los rizos de ébano rodearon a Eli haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, la estrecho en sus brazos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, fue como sentir de nuevo a su padre, Will no se movía, pero en su carita se veía que se moría por hacer lo mismo, sus hermosos ojos violeta brillaban con lagrimas contenidas entonces Eli le tendió la mano, no era necesario, el pequeño se acerco corriendo y los tres hermanos Shane se fundieron en un abrazo, sobre el hombro de los chicos, vio que Trixie le sonreía entonces Eli sonrió a su vez y dijo con voz ahogada – Después de todo si lo haré

- Ya lo sabía – dijo ella con los ojos brillantes

- ¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Kord mientras sonreía viendo la escena

- Llorará – Kord miro fijamente a Eli y en medio de su sonrisa vio las silenciosa lagrimas que caían por la cara del chico, Burpy quien había permanecido junto con las otras babosas salto hacia donde estaba Sabina y comenzó a chillar emocionada

- ¿Burpy? – la pequeña criatura salto en sus manos – Oh, Burpy, no puedo creer que sigas con los Shane… - emocionada, Burpy se deleito con las caricias de la rubia –voy a malograrte y volverte una consentida…

- ¿Y disparas babosas?

- ¿Cuántas tienes?

- ¿Puedes "mostdarnos"?

De repente los niños comenzaron a acribillarlo de preguntas, Eli sonreía mientras secaba sus lágrimas y las de Roxie, al parecer la niña no podía desprenderse de él y lo miraba con adoración, después de un momento vieron a Kord y las preguntas se multiplicaron

- ¿Eres un verdadero "Tdoll" de las cavernas? – el pequeño Will lo miraba con los ojos como platos mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza – ¡eres enorme! – Dijo emocionado, Kord se rió orgulloso y alzándolo con un brazo le hizo reír de gozo

- Que les parece si vamos afuera a jugar con las babosas ¿eh? – los niños afirmaron encantados y mientras Roxie se iba con las emocionadas babosas de Eli encima, Trixie se acerco – Los llevare afuera porque necesitas hablar con Sabina – dijo bajito – me parece que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar

- Gracias, Trix, tengan cuidado por favor – pidió con una sonrisa

- Si, hermano mayor – dijo burlándose con un saludo militar, ambos rieron y ella se acerco sin decir nada para darle un abrazo, él no lo cuestiono, solo lo tomo como vino, con mucho cariño – solo aclara esto y Eli… quiero que de ahora en mas, esta fecha sea solo para que celebres un grato encuentro y no solo la perdida que representa… - se separaron y ella salió a reunirse con los demás

- Yo también he de irme – dijo el viejo Argus – estas cosas son para resolverlas en familia

- Pero… – con una mirada suplicante, Sabina le rogaba que no se fuera

- No, muchacha… sabias que esto no podía ser un secreto para siempre… - y despidiéndose de todos se fue a su casa

Eli respiró profundo y miró fijamente a Sabina, seguía muy pálida y solo la fuerza de voluntad impedía que llorara, de alguna manera se sintió culpable por perturbar su tranquilidad pero tenía que preguntarle

- ¿Papá lo sabía? - Ella empezó a hiperventilar y eso lo preocupó, se acerco y guiándola a una silla la ayudo a sentarse - ¿Sabina? ¿Papá estaba enterado sobre Will y Roxie?

- No… cuando supe que estaba embarazada ya era demasiado tarde para regresar… me fui para que me odiara, para que no volviera – el estado de shock estaba pasando y comenzó a temblar – y si él se enteraba, sabía que insistiría, el nunca hubiera abandonado a los niños, no podía permitir que siguiera arriesgando su vida atravesando todo Bajoterra para venir hasta aquí, su responsabilidad de mantener la paz era puesta a prueba cuando estaba lejos de todo, surgían problemas, peleas y Will estaba aquí conmigo… perdiendo el tiempo

- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – por un lado respiro tranquilo, pues su padre no le había ocultado nada al respecto, pero las decisiones precipitadas de Sabina tendrían sus consecuencias, tal vez no ahora, pero más adelante con seguridad si

- En cuatro meses cumplirán cinco años

- Son muy pequeños - dijo sorprendido - pense que apenas cumplirían los cuatro

- Nacieron prematuros, y fueron muy enfermisos... Eli por favor, si Will se entera no se que vaya a pasar…

- Me alegra saber que crecieron con bien – interrumpió para eludir lo siguiente que tenía que decir, iba a ser muy duro para ella enterarse de ello

- Eli – Sabina le tomo de las manos y suplico – por favor, si tu padre lo sabe volverá y…

- Sabina – interrumpió el chico apretando a su vez el agarre que ella tenía de sus manos – aunque pudiera yo no le ocultaría algo así a mi padre, jamás, si él quiso correr el riesgo contigo, perdóname que te lo diga pero no me parece tu forma de corresponderle, actuaste de buena fe pero eso no deja de lado que le ocultaste algo tan importante como esto, tenía derecho a conocer a sus hijos y ellos a él, pero lamentarse de ello ya no importa…

- Yo solo quería que Will estuviera a salvo… - dijo con la mirada perdida – en ese momento creí que hacia lo correcto…

- Mira, quiero que escuches esto y por favor mantengas la calma, hace casi dos años que estoy aquí… mi llegada prematura a Bajoterra solo se debió a que era necesaria la presencia de un Shane…

- Tu padre necesita toda la ayuda que puedas darle…

- La cuestión es… que antes de eso, hacía dos años que no había ninguno – por un momento pareció como si ella no comprendiera, pero cuando por fin asimilo la noticia, las lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente – De hecho, hoy exactamente hace cuatro años que papa murió, lo siento

- No… noooo – Eli sintió su corazón quebrarse, el crudo dolor que sufría Sabina era conmovedor, y eso solo demostró lo mucho que lo amaba, a pesar de sus malas elecciones – No Will… él no – y de repente se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar en medio de ahogados lamentos, la magnitud de lo que había hecho cayó sobre ella como una losa – Pero ¿Por qué?

- Tuvo un enfrentamiento con un hombre que se hace llamar Dr. Blakk y algo salió mal en medio del duelo, aguanto el tiempo suficiente para enviar a Burpy a darme indicaciones…

- Pero Will era el mejor… - Eli se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos, ver en tal estado de desolación a alguien que también sentía la pérdida de su padre lo ponía indispuesto

- Si, lo era… pero he sacado mis conclusiones… - se acerco al retrato y tomándolo en sus manos sonrió con tristeza, a través de la ventana pudo ver a los niños perseguir a Joules mientras ella saltaba de un lugar a otro, haciéndolos reír a carcajadas – Papá era el mejor, todos lo dicen, y yo lo creo, pero en este tiempo me he enterado de muchas cosas, cuando todo sucedió Blakk estaba en la etapa de prueba de las babosas modificadas…

- ¿Babosas… qué?, pero ¿de qué hablas? – Sabina hacia lo posible por llevar el hilo de la conversación y por un momento eso la distrajo de su dolor

- Son babosas sometidas a contacto con un químico natural llamado agua oscura, su cuerpo asimila las propiedades nocivas y a pesar de que, en efecto, se vuelven más poderosas, su fisionomía cambia y su esencia se corrompe – dejo el retrato en su lugar y volvió a verla respirar profundo por el esfuerzo de dejar de llorar – Creo que cuando Papá tuvo aquel enfrentamiento con Blakk, las babosas estaban en una etapa experimental… y algo se salio de control, seguramente ni siquiera él sabía lo que ocurriría y… bueno, todo termino– carraspeo ante la incomodidad por tener la garganta apretada – desde ese momento Bajoterra ha estado en constante enfrentamiento con este sujeto, está empeñado en apoderarse de cada cosa posible y con papá fuera del juego tuvo dos años de libertad para, además de volverse muy rico, ser muy poderoso, he tratado de impedir que siga, desde que llegue aquí ha sido una pelea tras otra, mis amigos y yo hemos logrado dar unos buenos golpes y ahora quiere acabar conmigo también, soy el único Shane que queda…

- No lo eres…

- Si lo soy – dijo con rotundidad – eso no ha cambiado

- Yo no te he pedido nada… pero creí que te alegrabas por saber de Roxie y de Will… - las lagrimas pronto quedaron de lado y Eli pudo ver que en realidad estaba molesta

- Y lo hago... hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz por algo – dijo con un suspiro aun así la miro con seriedad – pero te lo digo de nuevo, nada ha cambiado, y en eso voy a tener que ser firme contigo – fue como echar gasolina a la candela, porque Sabina se puso fuera de si

- Cuando vi como reaccionaste creí que los niños te importaban pero veo que no quieres tener a unos bastar…

- ¡No te atrevas! – lo sentía por ella pero tenía que ser duro, se tomó un momento para calmarse un poco porque intuía que estaba perdiendo los estribos y así se lo hizo ver Trixie cuando miró de reojo por la ventana, ella había escuchado su discusión - ¿No has escuchado lo que dije? Blakk aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para tratar de acabar conmigo, de eliminarme – toda la tensión del día hizo que perdiera la paciencia, el aniversario de su padre, descubrir a sus hermanos y sentir con todo su ser que si también los perdía eso acabaría con el - ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando se entere que tengo dos hermanos pequeños indefensos? Si no me importaran proclamaría a los cuatro vientos que los he encontrado, que aún queda más de mi padre que solo Eli Shane… ¿eso quieres? ¿vivir huyendo y poner en riesgo a Will y a Roxie solo por un estúpido apellido?

La magnitud de lo que acabada de decirle golpeo con fuerza en la mente de Sabina, estaba siendo absurdamente irracional y con ello estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus hijos, de repente se sintió como una idiota

- Lo siento… yo… - suspiró escuchando las risas alegres de sus hijos y vio a Eli frotarse la cara con cansancio - no sé que estoy diciendo… solo…

- Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse contigo, hoy ha sido un día muy cargado de todo, lamento haber sido tan grosero – dijo más calmado, se sentó pesadamente frente a ella y respiro profundo – pero no cambiaré de opinión, los niños se quedaran aquí, no me arriesgare a que Blakk los encuentre, a ninguno de los tres, eso sería el fin de todo

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Si el llega a ponerle las manos encima a cualquiera de ustedes, me tendrá bailando al ritmo que toque y esto no se trata solo de nosotros, se trata de la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Bajoterra, pero ni siquiera por eso voy a poner a mis hermanos en peligro, por suerte Blakk no ha llegado a hasta este lugar, lamentablemente eso también limita las veces que pueda verlos – dijo con tristeza

- ¿Por qué? - Sabina aun limpiaba algunas lagrimas errantes – aunque me he portado como una bruja nunca te impediré que los veas, creo que les sentara bien, a ellos y a ti, nunca han tenido una figura familiar que no sea yo, y desde que pudieron siempre preguntaron por ti – ante la cara perpleja del chico ella continuo – ese retrato ha estado desde antes que ellos nacieran, es la única imagen que conocen de su padre, no hay mas fotografías de Will en este refugio y como tú también estas en ella, no tuve problemas en decirles quien eras

- Muchas gracias, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que uno de los secuaces de Blakk me siga o note algo raro en mi rutina… ojala los hubiera conocido antes – dijo mirando a Roxie volar dentro de Jabonosa… mientras Trixie la guiaba muy cerca del suelo pendiente de que no se cayera y Kord cargaba en hombros a Will quien a su vez hacia equilibrio con varias babosas encima suyo - Papá estaría muy feliz, sabía que yo quería hermanos – por momento la voz se le quebraba y se estaba volviendo difícil controlar sus emociones

- Hubiera sido un padre maravilloso – Sabina se acerco a Eli quien había ocultado su rostro de ella, no quería que viera cuan cerca estaba de colapsarse – y tu – dijo abrazándolo fuertemente, ignorando a propósito los esfuerzos que hacía por no llorar – serás el mejor hermano de todos

Estuvieron esa tarde compartiendo anécdotas, Eli se entero de muchas cosas que no sabía de su padre, y Sabina, aunque aun estaba muy dolida por enterarse de la muerte de Will, entendió que, por esa tarde al menos, no debía llorar más, todo iba de maravilla hasta que la cuestión que esperaba no llegara nunca fue formulada de forma espontanea por Eli

- ¿Cómo has justificado que papá no está? – ella prefería no contestar pero sabía que él no dejaría pasar la pregunta - ¿Qué les has dicho?

- No he podido decirles nada… - dijo con pesar – son tan pequeños que al principio era fácil eludir sus preguntas pero están creciendo y es más difícil darle largas, y si antes no sabía que decirles ahora no quiero ni pensar en ello

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es decirles la verdad – Sabina apretó los labios y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, él suspiro cansado – si les ocultamos esto, cruelmente alimentamos sus esperanzas de que algún día volverá y con el tiempo será peor, porque no solo se enteraran que murió, sino que les mentimos

- Esto es tan difícil – por mas que se esforzó sabía que lloraría otra vez - ¿Cómo les dices a tus hijo que su padre está muerto? ¿Que no lo conocerán nunca?... esto es culpa mía, si le hubiera dicho a Will que tendríamos…

- Bueno, pues eso nunca lo sabremos – estaba cansado, algo molesto y le frustraba no poder manejar la situación sin causar daño a sus hermanos – no podemos vivir pensando en el que tal si… lo que tenemos es lo que hay y debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestras acciones

- Pero son tan pequeños…

- Crecerán y si insistes en ello lo vas a lamentar, porque si esto resulta como lo que le ocultaste a papá ya puedes hacerte una idea de cómo va a terminar – quería salir de la casa, Sabina necesitaba estar sola un momento y el necesitaba alejarse de ella o terminaría por decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, nunca se había sentido tan abrumado y con ganas de gritar de coraje

Los chicos aun seguían afuera y no parecían dispuestos a dejar de jugar con las babosas, por lo menos no mientras durara la tarde, decidió salir por otro lado de la casa y dejarlos divertirse, después de lo que tendrían que enterarse mejor que disfrutaran, porque en eso no cedería, Roxie y el pequeño Will debían saber que su padre nunca vendría, nunca lo conocerían… Will Shane estaba muerto y por mucho que lo desearan todos, nada cambiaría eso. Camino hasta llegar al límite del pueblo y agotado se dejo caer bajo un enorme árbol en forma de hongo que había a la orilla de un lago y cerró los ojos

- ¿Se puede?

- ¿Sabes que es raro? – dijo aun sin abrir los ojos – Quiero estar solo pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que vinieras, seguramente evitarás que haga algo estúpido

- ¿algo estúpido? – Trixie caminó y tomando pequeñas piedras las tiró con parsimonia en el estanque - ¿Tu?

- Si me vuelves a decir lo de que soy un "Shane" comenzare a gritar – le advirtió con burla

- No, ahora solo eres Eli – dijo ella simplemente

- Nunca me había pasado esto pero… en este momento desearía no ser ninguno de los dos – enterró las manos en su cabello y respiro profundo – Ya adoro a esos niños pero la responsabilidad que siento hacia ellos esta enloqueciéndome, no porque no la quiera sino porque no se qué hacer con ella

- ¿Sabes que es lo curioso? – el negó con la cabeza – de los dos años que llevamos de conocernos, solo necesite el primer día para conocer a los tres "tú"

- ¿Quiero dejar de ser dos y ahora resulta que soy tres? – dijo con ironía, Trixie tomo una piedrita y se la tiro en la cabeza, el abrió los ojos justo para esquivarla, eso lo hizo reír – Bien, ilumíname

- Resulta que... Eli es muy entusiasta, optimista, guapo, deportista y respetuoso, todo un chico ejemplar - la miro fijamente pues había despertado su curiosidad – Shane, por otro lado, es responsable, muy perceptivo, un líder nato, estratega y muy atractivo en su papel de salvador pero por algún motivo cree que el mundo entero es responsabilidad solo suya...

- ¡Oye…!

- Y – con un gesto ella le dijo que guardara silencio, el rodo los ojos y sonrió levantando las manos en señal de rendición – Tonto… en fin, y por último está Eli Shane, este es mi favorito – dijo con una sonrisa – Es alegre, noble, atléticamente atractivo – dijo con una risita ante el sonrojo del chico – pero lo mejor de todo es que utiliza la maravillosa personalidad de Eli, y evita que Shane llegue a los extremos altruistas porque sabe cuál es su responsabilidad como Guardián de Bajoterra pero también conoce sus limitaciones y lo más importante… es leal a la familia, lo dice siempre "La familia es lo más importante"

- No tengo idea de que rayos estás hablando – dijo perplejo, a él nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que pudiera fragmentarse en tanto matices… y que además, pensó sonrojándose de solo imaginarlo, fuera "guapo" o "atractivo" o "atléticamente atractivo" así que para no liarse dejo de pensar en ello y trato de enfocarse en lo importante

- Lo que queiro decir es que no puedes dejar de ser lo que eres y ser solo Eli para dejar de ser Shane o viceversa – dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado – el complemento de los dos es lo que eres, y eso es lo que te hace humano, Shane es radical, pero Eli sabe ver los grises entre el blanco y negro… eso te hace diferente, a eso se refería tu madre ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Pues ahora siento que mi madre no estaría muy orgullosa al ver cómo me he portado hoy – dijo acongojado – de repente fui déspota, autoritario… perdí mi racionalidad en alguna parte, fui grosero…, Dios…

- Si te refieres a tu discusión con Sabina… si, me di cuenta que se te paso la mano – Eli suspiro con pesar

- Este asunto de los niños… cuando le dije que no quería que nadie supiera que eran mis hermanos fue como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia – Trixie lo miro perpleja

- ¿Eso hiciste? – dijo incrédula

- Si… - Trixie abrió la boca perpleja - ¡pero no literalmente!, es decir… si algo les pasara yo no podría soportarlo, después ella se sintió herida y me acuso de no querer reconocer como familia a los… a los "bastardos" de mi padre y eso hizo que perdiera el control… - resoplo para calmarse porque de solo recordarlo se ponía enfermo

- Wow… me imagino que todo esto tiene que ver con Blakk y su obsesión de acabar con los Shane – Eli asistió – ¿le explicaste eso también?

- Si y las cosas se calmaron un poco pero después… ¡arrrggg….! – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado – ella no quiere decirles lo de papá, quieres dejarlos ilusionarse en que algún día volverá y lo conocerán… dice que son muy pequeños para asimilar algo tan duro…

- Debes entenderla, ella es su madre Eli – Trixie se puso de pie y tomándolo del brazo le hizo detenerse – no quiere causar dolor a sus hijos… quiere protegerlos...

- Las mentiras solo generan desconfianza… ¿Sabes Trix…? – dijo con tristeza y los ojos brillantes – seguramente lamenten que nunca conocerán a papá… pero con el tiempo… - le dio la espalda porque no quería que viera las lagrimas que no podía controlar – la ventaja es… que cuando eres tan pequeño, dejas de extrañar lo que nunca han tenido

- Oh Eli… - sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y esperar que se calmara pero no pudo, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y cuando lo rodeo con sus brazos, Eli se aferro a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, ningún sonido salió del chico, solamente los temblores de su cuerpo eran evidencia de que por primera vez en su vida dejaba salir el dolor y la rabia que causaban el haber perdido a su padre… y ella, ella sabía porque le dolía también, si fuera otra persona no importaría tanto, pero al ser Eli todo era diferente… pero no quería analizar eso ahora, no cuando ni ella quería saber que le pasaba

Unos minutos más tarde, volvieron caminando hasta donde estaban los demás, ninguno decía nada, y aunque el silencio no era incomodo todo era diferente entre ellos, Eli estaba más calmado y se sentía mucho mejor, sentía un poco de pena por haber perdido la calma pero si fuera al contario el haría lo mismo por Trixie

- ¡Eli, Eli! Mira… ¡no me caigo!– Roxie mantenía el equilibrio en una pista de hielo improvisada por su babosa congelada, en el otro lado se suponía que Pronto estaba sosteniendo a Will pero era el niño quien a cada momento tenía que levantar al topoide, trabajo que se le dificultaba cada vez más porque le daban ataques de risa – ¡Ven, ven! – trato de llegar a él a través del hielo pero se resbalo a último momento y cayó, sus gimoteos asustaron a Eli que corrió junto a ella y la saco de la pista

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – ella estaba más asustada que lastimada y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar – Anda, todo está bien, ven conmigo, yo te sostendré y ya no te caerás

- Pero esta "desbaloso" – se lamento mientras se agarraba de las piernas de su hermano sin moverse – se me congelara el "tdasero"

- Una señorita no dice esa cosas – la reprendió mientras ella reía y se tapaba la boca por una mano pero como volvía a perder equilibrio ajusto el agarre que tenia con Eli – Mira – las babosas se deslizaron jugando también y la animaban a llegar hasta ellas – ve con Tejedora y luego sigue a Puños, ve despacio… anda – pero estaba tan pegada a él como al principio – Si lo intentas… luego iremos a dar una vuelta en Lucky junto con Will – ella se quedo mirándolo ceñuda

- ¿Quien es Lucky?

- ¿Vez esa maquina en formad de lobo? - le señalo donde estaban estacionadas las Mechas y la niña abrio los ojos sorpendida - eso es Lucky y es muy veloz...

- Bueno - levanto su manita agarrando el meñique de Eli con el suyo - ¿Es una "pdomesa"?

- Un Shane siempre cumple lo que promete – dijo con una tierna sonrisa

- Vamos, pequeño bribón… - como si fuera un costal, sobre su hombro Kord llevaba cargado a Will que reía a más no poder y Eli llevaba a Roxie, aunque de la mano, la pobre iba muy triste porque se cayó en el hielo tantas veces como intento pararse sola – Yo ya tengo hambre – dijo el Troll mientras dejaba a Will en el suelo, oportunidad que aprovecho para agarrarse de la otra mano de Eli – iré por nuestra comida antes de que Pronto nos dejes sin nada

- Niños… - Sabina salió de la cocina con un paño en la mano evitando la mirada de Eli – vayan a limpiarse, es hora de comer – los pequeños salieron corriendo hacia el segundo piso y como Will vio que su hermana estaba tan alicaída le confesó a voz de grito que él se había caído más que ella, lo que subió un poco su ánimo, tanto que empezaron a burlarse el uno del otro – Eli…

El dejo de mirar a los niños y sin decir nada volvió su atención a la mujer, ella suspiro resignada y con una sonrisa triste dijo

- Podrías… ¿te molestaría estar conmigo cuando hable con ellos?

- Lo hare con gusto, si lo que les vas a decir es la verdad

- ¿Que alternativa me queda? – dijo con pesar – no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, así como no puedo traer a su padre de vuelta

- Después de que coman…

- De que comamos – camino hacia la puerta y llamo al resto de la banda para que vinieran también – hoy son mis invitados… además – bromeó - necesitas ponerle carne a esos huesos

La comida estaba deliciosa, incluido el tan alabado pastel de frutas, Kord y Trixie fueron los más felices de todos porque cuando fueron a mirar las reservas del grupo, Pronto no había dejado ni las sobras, Will y Roxie, cada uno a un lado de Eli, no dejaban de hablar sobre todo y hasta que su madre no les obligo a comer mas y parlotear menos no se calmaron, terminaron su comida con impaciencia y cuando vieron que su hermano terminaba la suya lo arrastraron hacia la sala de estar. Eli se sentía ansioso, ya era hora de contar la verdad ¿y si los niños se lo tomaban mal?… solo rogaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera lo correcto, aunque la sola idea lo hiciera sentir miserable, no deseaba causarles dolor… no como le paso a él.

_**Continuara…**_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: **Yo escribo porque me gusta, porque me entretiene y me da gusto ver que hay gente que aprecia mi hobby, cuando les digo que acepto todas las criticas lo digo de todo corazón, porque me ayuda a mejorar y a saber lo que ustedes quieren y si a mí también puedo tomar sus consejos, lo que no acepto son las groserías, si no tienen nada decente que decir le voy a pedir a las personas que me mandan mensajes privados que mejor ni se molesten, si hay algo que me fastidie más que nada son opiniones huecas con malas palabras, yo me considero muy educada y si esperan que les responda de igual manera ya pueden esperar sentados.**

Bueno… volviendo a noticias más alegres, espero que el cap les haya gustado aunque los primeros serán más que todo para darle una base a la historia y serán un poco aburridos, confieso que este lo dividí en dos… cuando me di cuenta ¡me habían salido más de 20 páginas! estaba inspirada jeje… agradeciendo su disposición a seguir mi FanFic les contesto sus reviews rapidito…

**Slugterrafan123321: **¡me encanta que te encante!, y aquí tienes la continuación, besos

**KarencitaFrost300: **jojo Elixie 4ever jajaja, y como dicen por ahí… cuando Dios no da hijos ¡el Diablo da sobrinos!... que disfrutes el cap… un abrazo

**Madeline Crixar Hatter: **Ellos también te mandan un abrazo, gracias por la bienvenida, es mi primer ff de cartoons y me alegra que les guste…

**Guest: **No se me había ocurrido ¿sabes?, pero todavía falta mucho y sobre la marcha quien sabe que se me ocurrirá, lo de Trixie me lo invente jeje… gracias por corregirlo, pero me temo que ya se quedaron en dos …LoL

**ania82: ¡**Que amable!, leo muchas veces un cap antes de publicarlo y vale la pena cuando los lectores se dan cuenta que no solo escribo porque si, sino que lo hago con cuidado… ojala te guste como va este cap… cuídate

**Bartz Linx: **Envíame un privado y te explico cómo subo mis historias, hay que conocer quienes son los que crearon todo porque cuando se hacen FanFics es necesario hacer una aclaración de derechos de autor, aunque sea sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso… gracias por leer

**Trix: **Pues me parece que si... jeje y además es la más lógica

**Jenssy Alexandra: **que mejor manera que mantener el interes que con un poquito de suspenso XP... cuidate y gracias por leer

**Freddyobandorojas** :Chico, ¡yo también soy Rojas! y te diré que no peleo para que se las coman, son tan raros que les encantan XD…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, antes de que lean este capítulo, creo que es mi obligación advertirles que seguramente habrá cosas que no les gustarán, una que otra palabra y algunas aptitudes de los protagonistas ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque considero que nadie es demasiado bueno y Eli no es la excepción, se que algunos de los lectores son niños y si consideran que no pueden soportarlo es mejor que no lo lean, los que lo hagan será bajo su responsabilidad, este capitulo es solo para ustedes pues mis sobrinos no lo entenderían… no siendo más…

**Capitulo 3**

**Lazos inquebrantables**

La cien le palpitaba y el vacío que sentía en el estomago hacia que fuera como una gran fiesta de nauseas, solo a fuerza de voluntad mantuvo todo su malestar a raya porque a cada paso hasta la sala los pies le parecian de plomo

- ¿Esa es una lanzadora? – sus cosas estaban sobre el sofá así que tuvo que llegar antes que Will para evitar que el la tomara y se hiciera daño – ¿puedo tocarla? Eli, por favor ¿sí?

- Puedes, pero espera un momento – se tomo su tiempo y le saco el tubo ajustando el seguro al cañón, porque aunque no tuviera cargado con una babosa para disparar, accionarla podría lastimar alguno de los niños, solo con el golpe de aire y el efecto rebote sería muy doloroso, fue la excusa perfecta así que en ese momento decidió la salida del cobarde y retrasar el asunto

- ¿Crees que algún día yo tenga tantas babosas como tú? – pregunto mientras pasaba sus manitas de manera reverencial por la lanzadora delineando con los dedos el emblema de los Shane

- Claro que si… y muchas más – Roxie miraba con curiosidad pero prefirió sentarse en el regazo de Eli y solo observar a sus hermanos, las babosas saltaron a sus manitas y permitieron que la niña las mimara - y si las entrenas bien también serán muy agiles y poderosas – dijo mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de la niña, no era liso como el de ellos, era rizado lo cual, junto con esos magníficos ojos, cuando se hiciera mayor sería un peligro para la tranquilidad de cualquier hombre, y eso no lo hizo muy feliz

- ¿Me puedes enseñar? Quiero disparar babosas – dijo tratando de apuntar, pero aun tomándola con las dos manos, el peso no le permitía mantenerla derecha

- Por supuesto, pero no podrás hacer ningún disparo hasta que seas más grande

- Ya soy grande – dijo haciendo un puchero, Eli negó mientras sonreía

- Esperaremos un poco más – dijo con paciencia, su padre siempre decía que la edad perfecta era a los 15 años, incluso le arranco una promesa sobre ello y bromeaba diciendo que su cuerpo crecería y dejaría de ser enclenque, pero lo más importante, sus músculos podían soportar el rebote de la lanzadora y los disparos serían más certeros, aunque Will no parecía querer esperar tanto tiempo – anímate y verás como el tiempo se pasa muy rápido

- ¿Puedes disparar a Slugy?

- ¿A quién? – seguramente era una babosa pero con los niños nunca se sabe

- Una babosa, es muy bonita, pero mamá no sabe que la tenemos – dijo en un susurro – Roxie se lo iba a decir esta tarde pero no lo hizo porque también le gusta tenerla

- ¿Y donde la tienes? – pregunto un poco preocupado, aunque ellas se sabían mantener solas, cuidar una babosa requería mucha atención y unos niños pequeños se distraían por cualquier cosa

- Esta en nuestro cuarto, Argus nos dio algo de SlugFlakes y Roxie le hizo una cama con una almohada vieja

- ¿Sabes de qué tipo es? – Roxie se removió y contesto por Will

- Argus dice que no hace nada… pero yo la quiero mucho – dijo mientras veía a las babosas saltar sobre la falda de su vestido

- Es una babosa estropeada – eso lo tranquilizo un poco porque de esa manera los niños no corrían peligro de lastimarse con el poder de cualquier babosa

- ¿Qué es "estdopiada"?

- Quiere decir que no cambian de forma al ser disparadas… pero todas la babosas sirven, puede que las estropeadas no se transformen pero son muy elásticas y resistentes, utilizadas bien en un duelo pueden ser de mucha ayuda, pero por el momento será una muy buena compañía para ustedes así que cuídenla mucho… y díganle a su madre que la tienen

- Pero ¿y si le da de escobazos? – pregunto Roxie con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Eli hacia muchos esfuerzos por no reír, pues ellos parecían decir todo muy en serio

- La señora Petit le da de escobazos a todos, es una malvada… - dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

- ¡Si! Una vez...

- Will, ya te dije que no molestes a esa anciana, y que yo recuerde nunca les ha tocado un pelo – Sabina salió de la cocina y fue junto a ellos – los chicos se quedaron repitiendo postre, al rato vienen

- Háganle caso a su madre y cuando vuelva les traeré un regalo – Dijo Eli al ver que iban a protestar

- ¿Ya te vas?

Roxie y Will lo miraban con mucha tristeza y Eli sintió que estaba abandonándolos ¿Cómo le haces comprender a unos niños pequeños que lo haces por su bien? ¿Entenderían ellos que eso tampoco era fácil para él?

- Debo volver a trabajar – dijo mientras secaba las silenciosas lagrimas de Will – vendré a visitarlos tanto como pueda – pero ni el sabia cuanto seria eso

- ¿Te vas a donde esta papá? ¿él también va a venir? – La esperanza que iluminaba su rostro hizo tambalear su determinación y frente a ellos, Sabina se retorcía las manos

- A nuestro padre le hubiera encantado vernos a todos juntos – acomodó a Will en el hueco de su hombro y respiro profundo – pero no puede

- ¿Por qué?

La esperanza se fue resquebrajando y poco a poco cedió terreno a la desilusión, pero fue la pregunta de Roxie la que más lo afecto

- ¿Es que no nos quiere?

- Nunca pienses eso, jamás – había tal desolación en esas simples palabras que le dolía el corazón y comprendió que aunque eran muy pequeños, crecer sin su padre había sido muy duro, miró a la madre de los niños que asistiendo le indico que era el momento, daba la impresión que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí – lo que pasa es que papá ya no está

- ¿Y a donde se fue?

- Cariño, ¿Recuerdas a Crowny? – intervino Sabina de repente, atrayendo la atención de los niños y dejando a Eli perplejo

- ¿Crow…?

- Era nuestra mascota… - dijo el pequeño con tristeza y Eli comprendió, lo que no acabada de decidir era si le gustaba la analogía – pero ya no esta

- ¿No está…?

- No, ahora está en el paraíso de los animales – aclaro Roxie, lentamente como si Eli no terminara de entender algo que para ella estaba tan claro – Mami dice que es un lugar donde van todas las mascotas buenas cuando se mueren…

- Bueno, primero debes entender que papá no era una mascota – al parecer el modo de explicar que encontró Sabina, aunque algo bizarro, tranquilizo a sus hermanos y ya que él acabó por aceptar en utilizar la comparación, bien podría aclarar un par de puntos al respecto – era una persona como nosotros, no un animal

- Entonces esta en el paraíso de las personas – resolvió Roxie de la manera más obvia – con la abuela Mary y el abuelo "Doss" (Ross), y es muy feliz, porque mami dijo que todos los que van al paraíso están felices ¿verdad que si, mami?

- Sí, mi vida, el está con los abuelos – afirmo Sabina queriendo acabar con la cuestión y evitar más preguntas pero los niños estaban lejos de querer callarse

- Y es por eso que papá no puede venir – dijo Eli negándose a resolver la cuestión sobre si era feliz o no, si eso evitaba que sus hermanos sintieran dolor y entendieran lo dejaría como estaba, que él no lo creyera poco importaba

- Y si queremos ver a papá ¿tenemos que morirnos? – Eli respiro profundo, en serio ¿Cómo rayos un niño de cuatro años llegaba a semejante conclusión?

- Claro que no… lo que debes comprender Will, y tu también Roxie, es que papá no puede venir a verlos porque ya no vive en este mundo… como Crowny – dijo a regañadientes, evito mirar a Sabina porque estaba claro que ella no tenía ninguna intención de decir ni una palabra más para ayudar a explicar nada, menos a sus hijos – no debes dudar nunca que nos quería mucho a todos

- Yo quería conocerlo – Roxie comenzó a llorar y Will no demoró en seguirla

- Una manera de conocer a una persona es escuchando lo que se dice de ella, por lo menos de las personas que le conocían bien, porque hay quienes van a decirnos cosas feas que no son verdad, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran sobre él, y a su madre también – dijo mordazmente mientras ella esquivaba su mirada – todo lo que quieran saber, mientras nosotros lo sepamos, se lo contaremos

- Quería que conociera a Slugy – gimoteó la niña

- ¿Y quién es Slugy? – pregunto Sabina al parecer esperando que con eso se distrajera y dejara de llorar

- Nuestra babosa… - aparentemente funciono porque la niña se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se olvido de las lagrimas y se tapó la boca con las dos manos mirando a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿verdad que podemos quedárnosla? Eli dice que será una buena mascota ¿verdad que si mamá?

- Claro que si cariño – en ese momento Eli se dio cuenta que para evitar enfrentarlos prefería no negarles nada – pero deben cuidarla mucho y no dejar que haga daños

- ¡Y algún día será tan buena como las babosas de Eli!

- ¡O la babosa de "Tdick"! – dijo Roxie alzando los brazos

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Eli – ¿Algún vecino?

- Es el hijo de la señora Spencer, llego hace como un mes, vino a vivir a la casa que ella dejo después de que falleciera el año pasado, es muy amigo de los chicos, le gusta jugar con ellos, es como de tu edad… - dijo Sabina de inmediato, encantada con el cambio de tema

- Es muy divertido, y nos deja jugar con Hustler…

- Espera… ¿cómo dices que se llama? – por algún motivo eso despertó las alarmas de Eli, algo lo hacía sentir inquieto

- Hustler… - contesto Roxie de inmediato

- No, cariño, tu amigo ¿Cómo se llama? – pero fue Will el que contesto

- Ah… pues Trick

- Este Trick… ¿cómo es? - Pregunto a Sabina

- Ya te dije, es como de tu edad

- Alto, bajo, gordo, flaco… se mas especifica – dijo ya con impaciencia

- Bueno, pues ahora que lo pienso tiene el cabello negro azulado como tú, y sus ojos también son azules, es un poco más alto y su mentón es mas cuadrado…

- Mmmm… - algo no estaba bien en todo eso, podía sentirlo – me gustaría conocerlo… solo para estar seguro

- Ahora no está, hace como una semana que salió y aun no regresa... como el no es de aquí le gusta ir y venir a su antojo… - añadió como quien no quiere la cosa sino que en realidad la anhela - no tiene nada de malo Eli, solo le gusta jugar con los niños de vez en cuando, no bien llegó al pueblo se hicieron muy amigos, y el los deja jugar con su babosa porque los entretiene cambiando de forma…

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué su babosa cambia de forma? – eso le gustaba aún menos – ¿se transforma? Quieres decir, cuando la dispara…

- No – dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia sin entender la insistencia de Eli – Es de esas babosas… las de tipo Versátil

- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿son poco comunes? - disimulo su mal presentimiento ante los niños y su madre pero ella, al no recibir respuesta de Eli y viendo que la cuestión de su padre estaba temporalmente resuelta se puso de pie rumbo a la cocina murmurando que los chicos podrían querer mas postre

- ¿Que es esta "estdella"? – Eli respiro profundo, los niños parecían mucho mas calmados pero intuía que estaban lejos de haber resuelto el asunto, y ahora tenía una nueva preocupación, que esperaba poder discutir con la banda

- Es el emblema de nuestra familia, cuando sean más grandes eso los identificara como un Shane – explico mientras Roxie bizqueaba para mirar más de cerca

- ¿Shane? ¿eso qué es? – Eli abrió la boca pero nada dijo, de repente se sintió enfadado, especialmente con Sabina, de nuevo – ¿alguna pandilla? – dijo emocionado en tono conspiratorio

- ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo? – el niño movió negativamente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros – Shane es nuestro apellido

- No, es "Douge" (Rouge) – dijo Roxie - pero algunas personas no lo saben y nos dicen "gastardos"

- ¿Gastardos? ¿en serio? – no tenía ningún sentido, a menos claro que…

- Si, es porque no conocimos a papá, somos "gastardos" – dijo Will con simpleza - pero tú no eres "gastardo"

- Dios mío… - ahora si estaba absolutamente furioso, si encontraba al responsable de esto… ¿Cómo se atrevían a llamar de esa manera a uno niños tan pequeños? – No quiero que vuelvas a repetir esa palabra, ninguno de los dos – aunque la dijeran mal el significado era el mismo – y si alguien vuelve a llamarlos así me lo dicen

- ¿Ya no somos los "gastardos" Rouge? – exclamo Will extrañado, al ignorar el significado de la palabra los niños se habían acostumbrado a ser llamado así lo cual era muy triste

- Claro que no, nunca más – el podía pensar en un par de personas perfectas para eso pero no sus hermanos ¿Cómo su madre había permitido esto? – ¿tu madre lo sabe?

- Pues si, pero dice que no pasa nada

- Eso dice… - la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle

- Es que ella no es "gastarda" – dijo Roxie con obviedad, Eli estaba a punto de decir algo imprudente al respecto pero su hermana fue más rápida – ella es "damera"

Algo estaba mal con todos en ese pueblo, no solo esta mujer sabia que sus hijos eran insultados y no hacía nada, ella estaba en peor posición y no le importaba… incluso sus babosas se habían quedado con la boca abierta, distraído por el ruido de pasos que venía de la cocina se tomo unos segundos para calmarse

- Niños, que tal si van un momento a su habitación, necesito hablar unas cosas con su madre pero les prometo que jugaremos en un rato ¿vale?

- ¿Puedo llevarlas? – dijo Roxie con todas las babosas de Eli encima, a su lado Will asentía con entusiasmo – por favor…

- Buena idea – saco de su maleta un poco de slugflakes y se los entregó – denles esto por favor, se las encargo mucho – después de eso no hubo ninguna oposición, estaban somnolientos por el almuerzo, tenían sueño y querían dormir además sus babosas también querían descansar después de aquella tarde de juego, la única que se quedo con él fue Burpy, mientras los chicos subían las escaleras vio a Sabina y al resto de la banda saliendo del comedor

- Oh - dijo ella viéndolos desaparecer en el segundo piso – hora de siesta ¿eh?

- Mmm… si – disimuladamente Eli se dio la vuelta y respiro profundo varias veces antes de sentirse cómodo para darle la cara a nadie, Burpy estaba inquieta sobre su hombro y fueron sus pequeños chillidos lo que llamaron su atención

- Se que la aprecias mucho pero debo aclarar esto – la pobrecita agacho sus orejas y con tristeza afirmo con la cabeza, en el otro lado de la sala Kord y Pronto hablaban con Sabina sobre la comida, alabando lo buena que era mientras Trixie se acerco a él con una mirada extraña

- ¿Que sucedió?

- ¿De qué?

- Traes una cara…

- Te lo contaré al rato porque si empiezo a hablar ahora me explotara la cabeza

- No puede ser tan malo… - enfurecer a Eli era una proeza algo difícil, pero ahora a pesar de parecer tranquilo estaba que echaba humo, tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos brillaban de furia, se pregunto si era la única que notaba los cambios – pero algo me dice que me equivoco – Eli soltó una risa amarga que nunca le había oído y de los otros solo Kord giro la cabeza hacia ellos sorprendido

- Ni te imaginas

- Bueno... los dejaremos solos entonces – Eli respiro profundo y Trixie se preocupo pues parecía lejos de controlarse - por favor cálmate Eli, esto no es normal

- Nada de lo que ha pasado hoy es normal

- Nosotros iremos fuera – Kord se acerco mientras Pronto y Trixie iban hacia la puerta, esta ultima le miró por última vez pero no dijo nada - debemos revisar las Mechas antes de irnos, el terreno que cruzamos estaba lo suficientemente accidentado para causar alguna avería y cuando vayamos a mitad de camino será muy tarde para que queramos vararnos por ahí – y salió junto con los demás, no bien se encontraron solos Eli dejo de aparentar y dejo que Sabina viera todo su coraje

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte - estaba tan enfadado que su voz no era la misma

- ¿Que sucede? – la postura defensiva que adopto le indico a todas claras que iban a tener un enfrentamiento desagradable

- Roxie y Will

- Ya les dijimos todo y no paso nada, no hay nada más que decir ¿Que con ellos? – dijo esquivando la mirada

- Eso me pregunto yo – ella prefirió no decir nada y Eli, más que el enojo que sabia no le serviría de nada, lo que sintió fue decepción - Sabes, cuando papá me hablo sobre ti realmente me hice una idea bastante buena, estaba convencido que eras lo mejor para él pero en este momento estoy dudando de su buen juicio, y del mío ya que estamos

- No sé de que hablas – cuando le dio la espalda negándose a enfrentarlo indico todo lo contrario

- Cuando te dije que no quería que los demás supieran que eran Shane no se me ocurrió que ellos ignoraran ese detalle porque estaba seguro que tu se lo habías dicho, es un poco ingenuo de mi parte porque es difícil hacer que unos niños guarden un secreto pero podría intentarlo, Mira… se que en estos últimos años te has visto obligada a enfrentar esto sola, ha sido duro y lo entiendo pero…

- ¿Tu? – dió la vuelta furiosa y lo miro con rabia, parecía una persona totalmente diferente - ¿en serio? ¡no sabes nada! No puedes entender lo que ha sido criarlos sola, no sabes lo duro que es verlos todos los días y solo ver la cara de tu padre – Eli estaba sorprendido, la mujer hermosa que había conocido quedo opacada por la rabia y el rencor, pero fue lo que dijo después lo hizo que su enojo casi lo cegara - siempre fuiste su favorito ¡tu lo tenías contigo cada vez que quisieras mis hijos nunca...!

- Ahora eres tú la que no sabe nada – estaba en tal estado de contención que le dolía todo el cuerpo – es obvio que no conocías tanto a papá como yo creía, yo lo adoraba pero eso no quiere decir que no reconociera sus errores, era humano y no era perfecto, así que conmigo no te hagas la mártir porque si tengo que escoger cual de los dos cometió más errores no tendré que pensarlo mucho ¿su favorito dices? Eso solo lo sabía él, además ¿Qué esperabas? Si mi padre creía era su único hijo hasta el día de su muerte, si no supo que tenia a Will y a Roxie me pregunto de quien es la culpa - dijo con intensión, ella solamente apretó los puños

- Para el siempre estaban todos primero, y lo único que me decía era cuan orgulloso estaba de ti, cuando le hice creer que ya no lo quería ¡se resigno! Si de verdad tu padre me hubiera amado habría vuelto – dijo con rencor

Eli no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por un momento se quedo sin palabras, esta no era la mujer que su padre adoraba, el tiempo y el peso de sus errores la habían vuelto amargada y llena de resentimientos

- ¿Así que todo se reduce a eso? ¿A que no te rogó ni te suplicó? – en una ocasión su abuela le había dicho que nada era más peligroso que una mujer que se sintiera ofendida, cuanta sabiduría - ¿Querías que volviera arrastrándose después de que fuiste tú la que lo abandono? ¿Después de que descubriera que le negaste a él y a tus hijos la oportunidad de conocerse? En serio esperabas que el volviera y al darse cuenta de todo esto simplemente ¿hiciera como que nada paso? Para nosotros no hay nada más importante que la familia Sabina, pero si lo que querías era que por ti dejara de ser un Shane, algo está mal en tu cabeza – Eli no era persona de írsele la lengua pero esta mujer sacaba lo peor de él

- ¡Lo hice para salvarlo…! – para el, eso ya no era una excusa

- No, lo hiciste porque si bien amabas a papá, lo que al parecer te duro bien poco, no pudiste soportar lo que era, lo que somos, sabias que ser y estar con un Shane implicaba sacrificio y entrega, pero fuiste egoísta y antepusiste tus necesidades a las de tus hijos sin pensar que consecuencias tendría eso, quisiste alejarlo para no tener que sufrir cuando estuviera lejos y cuando supiste lo de tu estado no querías arriesgar que fuera un niño y también se fuera – ya no le afectaba verla llorar así que volvió al motivo por el que quería hablar con ella, estaba tan molesto que cuando empezó no pudo callarse – y después de todo eso, todo lo que provocaron tus acciones, de todo el maldito número que has montado de mujer sacrificada e independiente, todo ese esfuerzo ¿para qué? Lo único que has logrado es amargarte la vida pero tu eres adulta así que puedes soportarlo, lo que me molesta más que nada es que permitas a todos llamar a tus hijos bastardos y que a ti te traten de ramera…

¡Plafff…!

El no la vio venir y por la expresión de Sabina ella tampoco, Burpy se tambaleo sobre su hombro pero afortunadamente cayó sobre el sofá, evitó tocarse la mejilla palpitante pero ella si escondió su mano con actitud culpable, sabía que la había ofendido pero se negaba a retractarse

- Oh Eli… yo…

- ¿Tu?... Esto – dijo señalando el golpe – demuestra que la verdad duele, pero más ti que a mi – tomó de nuevo a Burpy del sofá y dejándola con la mirada baja, salió de la casa

- Wow… ¿Pero qué…? – Kord lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos pero la expresión de Pronto fue como si estuviera muriéndose, nunca lo habían abofeteado y prefería no saber cómo se veía – no me digas que Sabina…

- Supongo que me lo merecía – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no quería hablar de eso otra vez – ¿cómo está Lucky?

- Eh… bien, todas están bien, solo unas tuercas flojas y nada mas - Eli miró hacia donde estaban los vehículos ceñudo – ¿seguro que no duele? – pregunto mirándolo más de cerca

- Nunca dije que no doliera – porque si dolía, y mucho, miro por todos lados pero no la vio - ¿Has visto a… ?

- Está dando vueltas por ahí con la cámara – Eli dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscarla pero se lo pensó mejor, no quería que ella le viera así la cara – mejor espero un rato – dijo con una mueca de dolor

- Creo que tengo algo de hielo en nuestra nevera, ponte un poco aunque te aseguro que demorara en bajar la hinchazón, quizás no será tanto tiempo como que lo dejes curar solo, pero por lo menos que se te quiten la marca de los dedos que te dejó – dijo estremeciéndose al imaginar el tortazo

- Buena idea, gracias – Kord le preparo una compresa y después se acerco a la meca de Pronto

- Tu mula vieja ya está mejor – le dijo burlándose - así que ya podemos irnos

- No lo creo – la voz de Eli sobresalto al topoide que estaba concentrado examinado el trasero de su vehículo, dejo el hielo de lado pero su mejilla estaba lejos de parecer normal – Tenemos problemas… graves

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Los chicos me dijeron que tienen un amigo en el pueblo, alguien nuevo, y por la descripción que acaba de darme Sabina estoy casi seguro de saber quién es.

_En ese momento, en algún lugar remoto de Bajoterra_

- ¿y Dices que los mocosos te tienen confianza? – El chico sonrío con suficiencia

- Harán lo que yo les diga y su madre no es problema, en ese lugar nadie parece tenerles mucho aprecio

- A ella no la necesito – dijo el hombre con asco – toma lo que necesites, quiero que los traigas lo más pronto posible, vamos a acabar con este asunto de una vez, lo que menos quiero es tener a mas Shane regados por ahí para que me fastidien la vida, arruinando mis planes y entrometiéndose en mis asuntos

- ¿Que haremos con la Banda? – Preguntó alguien más con duda – apenas sepan sobre esto los tendremos encima metiendo las narices, sobre todo al chico

- No te preocupes, Morris – dijo con una risa siniestra – cuando se entere que su padre tenía más hijos… estos ya no serán problema, ahora hagan lo que les digo

- Como usted ordene… Dr Blakk

**Continuará…**

Ok… aquí estoy, esta semana fue H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E, se me daño el disco duro, recuperarlo fue un caos y tuve que comprar otra compu, casi me enloquezco! Pero pude recuperar casi todo, entre eso mis documentos de Word y pude subir otro capítulo… los reviews ya los conteste en PM pero hay algunos que no tienen cuenta y la verdad hubo uno que me hizo mucha gracia, no quiero ofender a nadie pero me gusta hacerme entender, alguien me llamó "refinada" jajajaja, lo siento es que es muy gracioso porque yo de eso… no mucho, ser educado no es lo mismo que ser refinado porque se puede ser refinado pero maleducado, y ser sencillo pero muy educado, cuando leí el mensaje no pude dejar de reír porque al parecer la persona en cuestión se ofendió por la respuesta que le di a uno de mis lectores donde dije "cuando Dios no da hijos ¡el Diablo da sobrinos!" bien, explicar esto es como explicar un chiste jeje… pero fue mi error ya que esa frase es un refrán que tenemos acá en Colombia, no sé si otros países lo utilizan, seguramente no ya que no les hizo gracia, y quiere decir que a pesar de que no tengo hijos para consentir, tengo a mis sobrinos, nada mas… yo no sé que son "Chamucos" imagino que son hijos o chicos… en fin… me mantendré alejada de tus "chamucos" quien quiera que seas… y alguien también me dice que Bajoterra no es de Disney, debí aclarar eso también, es culpa mía lo siento, aunque ellos no crearon la serie ni los personajes son suyos, son los encargados de transmitirla legalmente porque compraron los derechos así que hay que mencionarlos… eso ya lo arregle… gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anteriormente en "Vidas Cruzadas"**_

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Los chicos me dijeron que tienen un amigo en el pueblo, alguien nuevo, y por la descripción que acaba de darme Sabina estoy casi seguro de saber quién es _

…

_- ¿Que haremos con la Banda? – Preguntó alguien más con duda – apenas sepan sobre esto los tendremos encima metiendo las narices, sobre todo al chico_

_- No te preocupes, Morris – dijo con una risa siniestra – cuando se entere que su padre tenía más hijos… estos ya no serán problema, ahora hagan lo que les digo_

_- Como usted ordene… Dr Blakk _

**Capitulo 4 **

**Sentimientos**

- ¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro? Pero si no conocemos a nadie en este lugar, aunque… si te preocupa, eso solo quiere decir que es uno de los malos – dijo Kord rascándose la cabeza

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… eso es imposible – comenzó el topoide mientras agitaba las manos - Pronto está seguro que nadie viene a este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios… bien, nosotros, pero somos de los buenos – dijo con dignidad, sus habilidades rastreadoras eran legendarias e incuestionables

- Ya lo sé Pronto, pero Sabina me dijo que llego al pueblo hace poco y de inmediato se hizo amigo de los chicos…

- Pues pregúntale como es para saber – le interrumpió Kord encogiéndose de hombros – Saldremos de dudas, nos deshacemos de los malos y tus hermanos estarán a salvo…

- Ya lo hice…no son buenas noticias chicos – ellos se miraron sorprendidos – no estoy seguro pero me temo que sea Twist

- Pero entonces… eso significa…

- ¡Que Blakk ya se ha enterado! – grito Pronto alarmado

- ¿Twist? – Kord se daba golpecitos en la barbilla mientras pensaba – con el no se puede estar seguros… ya sabes, por lo de sus transformaciones

- Precisamente, la apariencia que me describió concuerda con la ilusión que creo cuando estábamos con la maestra invencible y además esta Loki… los niños juegan mucho con ella

- Esto si que es un problema – Kord se cruzo de brazos – sabes lo que eso significa – Eli afirmo con preocupación, Pronto al verlos puso el grito en el cielo

- ¡No me digan que vamos a quedarnos en este pueblucho!

- No – dijo Kord rodando los ojos – ellos tienen que venir con nosotros

- Si nos quedamos aquí quedaremos muy lejos de todo – aclaro Eli – y será más fácil para Blakk acorralarnos

- ¿Y en el refugio donde los vamos a meter? – dijo el topoide – mis dos cerebros necesitan espacio para descansar y trabajar bien…

- Eso no me preocupa ahora, lo que quiero es poner la mayor cantidad de tierra de por medio entre mis hermanos y Blakk

- ¿Y Sabina? – Eli respiro profundo ante la pregunta de Kord- Ella…

- Vendrá también, naturalmente… - el hecho de que no estuvieran en los mejores términos nada tenía que ver con ello, los niños necesitaban a su madre – no podría separarlos, además ¿Quién los va a cuidar?

- Si bueno… no había pensado en eso – no se imaginaba siendo el niñero de nada – ¿qué haremos con Twist?

- Es obvio – Pronto se cruzo de brazos y dijo - lo enfrentaremos, bueno, Eli lo enfrentará y…

- Primero debemos esperar a que vuelva – dijo Eli – Sabina me dijo que no estaba en el pueblo, que sale con frecuencia, teniendo en cuenta lo lejos que estamos y que hasta acá no llega el Metrobabosa llegara entre hoy y mañana…

- Entonces montaré el campamento – Kord saco las maletas que siempre mantenía en su Mecha y tirándolas sobre su hombro miro para todos lados – lo mejor será hacerlo donde no nos vea cuando llegué, detrás de la casa estará bien…

- Si, perfecto – dijo Eli distraído – oye Kord, necesito hablar con…

- Si tanto quieres verla pues ve y búscala – dijo con intensión, Eli trato de evitar el sonrojo pero sentir la cara caliente no era buena señal, el no era nada obvio en cuanto a Trixie así que ellos no podían saber nada

- Oh oh oh… ¿Desde cuándo… tu y ella? – pregunto Pronto levantando las cejas sugestivamente

- Lo dices de una manera… nosotros nada - dijo poniéndose de pie – necesito hablar con ella de esto, es todo – se puso de pie y quitándose el hielo de la mejilla lo dejo de lado – ya no me duele, gracias Kord

- Bueno… pero no bastará, te recuerdo que hace una semana caíste por ese barranco y te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza, el dolor volverá, además te vez como si tuvieras dolor de muelas – dijo riendo

- Pues ni modo - dijo alejándose – nos vemos en un rato

Trixie estaba fascinada, el bosque que rodaba el pueblo era denso y frondoso, las flores le daban fragancia a todo el lugar, aunque busco algunas babosas no encontró más que estropeadas, parecían ser las únicas y abundaban

- Con razón nadie viene aquí – apagó su cámara y volvió de regreso al pueblo, el camino era muy corto, hasta podía ver a los chicos hablando junto a las mechas y a Eli reunirse después, iba con ellos cuando vio a Sabina salir de la casa por la puerta de atrás, caminaba con prisa y se secaba lo que parecían ser lagrimas, cambio su rumbo y la siguió, fueron un par de calles hasta que se detuvo frente a una especie de tienda de abastos, sorpresivamente Argus salió a recibirla, intercambiaron algunas palabras y después de un momento ella volvió por el mismo camino, Trixie no la evito y cuando Sabina se dio cuenta que iba directo hacia ella vacilo un momento pero al final se acercó con una sonrisa temblorosa

- Hola… lo siento yo, de verdad no quería…

- Espera… ¿Por qué estas disculpándote? – Trixie estaba confundida

- Creí que venias por lo de Eli… - dijo apenada

- ¿Eli? – ahora si no entendía nada, así que pregunto – no he hablado con él ¿acaso discutieron?

- Porque no caminamos y nos sentamos, con eso te cuento – Sabina la guió hasta una banca junto a un grupo de arboles, solo cuando se sentó junto a ella se dio cuenta que prácticamente nadie podía verlas – Bueno… respecto a Eli, si que discutimos

- ¿Por lo de decirle a los niños sobre su padre? – preguntó recordando que ella no estaba de acuerdo con hablar de ello - ¿no se lo tomaron bien?

- La verdad no sé, fue duro para ellos enterarse que no van a verlo pero en realidad se lo tomaron mejor de lo que pensé… fue por otra cosa – dijo vacilante

- No he hablado con él así que no se que podría ser, si quieres puedes contármelo – Sabina se mordía los labios con insistencia, y por como vio a Eli la ultima vez seguramente eso tendría algo que ver

- Fue por algo que le contaron los chicos… - pero no llego a terminar la frase, un par de mujeres descubrieron que ellas estaban sentadas ahí y mientras reían entre ellas se acercaron con cara de burla

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí – Trixie levanto una ceja pero Sabina simplemente volteo la cara para no verlas – ¿encontraste una pupila?

- Buen día para ti también, Tamara – dijo entre dientes y Trixie entendió que en realidad las tres se odiaban

- Y tu niña… - dijo la otra, Tamara era casi como ver a Sabina, hermosa pero de cabello castaño y un poco más baja de estatura, aunque tenía unos magníficos ojos verdes eran fríos y maliciosos, pero su amiga tenía toda las de perder al lado de las otras dos, era baja, regordeta y con cara de rata dentuda – que no sabes con quién andas

- ¿Disculpa? – Trixie tenía su carácter y una de las cosas que no soportaba eran los insultos – no sé quién eres y no sabes quién soy así que no te permito opinar sobre con quien ando

- Era de esperarse – dijo Tamara con desdén – son tan para cual, ¿le vas a enseñar del oficio? – dijo con maldad

- Ya basta – dijo Sabina apretando las manos sobre su regazo - ¿qué quieres?

- Pues parece que tu acompañante no sabe la fama que te traes - dijo con fingida mojigatez – ¿le has dicho que eres la ramera del pueblo? – Trixie quedo tan impactada que la furia no le permitió contestar como se debe, la cara de rata tomo su indignación como desconcierto y añadió

- Bastante tenemos con un par de pequeños bastardos para que traigas a otra de tu calaña con nosotros- dijo dándose aires - y ahora que lo pienso mejor nos vamos… no vaya ser que nos relacionen contigo…

Fue como si solo se acercaran para fastidiar, Trixie tenía tantas ganas de lanzarles una Flatulorinca solo para ver que hacían, Sabina por el contrario estaba profundamente apenada y no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, fue cuando recordó las palabas de aquellas mujeres

- Eso fue horrible – dijo molesta – de donde sacan eso esas mujeres… son un par de…

- Ya no les presto atención, solo repiten lo que todo el pueblo dice, o más bien lo que Tamara se encarga de que el resto no olvide pues me temo que ella fue la que inicio el rumor

- No se me ocurre porque puede odiarte… - luego recordó que Sabina había peleado con Eli y si fue porque los niños escucharon algo así podía imaginar su reacción – Oh, ¿eso fue lo que los niños le contaron? – ella asistió con pesar

- Cuando Will llego hasta las Montañas Tinieblas encandilo a todas las mujeres del lugar – dijo con una sonrisa - El por supuesto no se dio cuenta, parecía no ser consiente de su … sex appeal – ahora ambas rieron - en fin, pasaron varios días antes de que nos encontráramos, pero en ese tiempo el ya había conocido a Tamara

- No me dirás que…

- No, claro que no, pero no porque ella no lo intentara, nos conocimos y paso lo que paso entre nosotros, después nos separamos y cuando Tamara supo que estaba embarazada empezaron los rumores y luego… - suspiro con tristeza – como vio que en realidad la gente se canso de fastidiarme a mi empezaron con los niños…

- ¡Que mujer horrible! – exclamó Trixie muy enojada – ya me imagino cuantas veces has tenido que pararle los pies… - Sabina no dijo nada, pero por su semblante no parecía muy cómoda – Porque lo has hecho ¿no?

- No… esa es una de las razones por las que Eli estaba tan enfadado – dijo avergonzada – son tan pequeños que en realidad ellos no entienden porque los llaman así y yo ya me canse de pelear con cada persona que me encuentro

- Wow… no es que yo quiera reprocharte nada pero ¿Sabes? Tus hijos crecerán y cuando tengan conciencia de lo que les rodea no va a ser nada bueno… ¿eres consciente que al permitir que la gente los trate mal van a culparte?

- Lo se, pero ya no se que mas hacer – dijo con los ojos llorosos – no conocemos a nadie fuera de aquí…

- Pues dile a Eli que te saque de este lugar- Sabina la miro con recelo – No me dirás que quieres quedarte aquí, no es bueno para los niños, lo sabes

- Pero… ¿y Blakk? – pregunto preocupada

- Estoy segura que pensaremos en algo, considerando el tiempo que llevamos enfrentando a Blakk lo más seguro es que pronto se entere de Will y Roxie, Eli debe pensarlo también y hará lo que sea para que nada les pase, eso te lo puedo jurar

- En este momento debe estar furioso conmigo – dijo apesumbrada

- ¿porqué discutieron? - Trixie le resto importancia – estará molesto pero pronto se la pasa… no está en su carácter ser rencoroso

- Es que no fue solo por eso que peleamos – dijo con pena – antes te dije que Will y yo nos separamos… bueno, en realidad fui yo quien lo abandono…

- ¿Y se lo dijiste a Eli? - Trixie estaba con la boca abierta

- Si, bueno… en un principio, estaba segura que le hacia un bien – se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro - no quería que el volviera porque estamos lejos y siempre corría peligros para estar aquí… cuando supe que era un Shane quise alejarlo para que hiciera su trabajo sin estorbos…

- Espera… comprendo que Eli se sintiera mal por eso... ¿pero tanto para que se disgusten? No creo

- Es que cuando estábamos hablando dijimos cosas… y… cuando me dijo que entendía mi situación y que no era fácil… simplemente perdí el control – dijo frotándose las manos en los brazos – le dije cosas horribles de su padre, estaba tan furiosa y frustrada por todo esto que no medí mis palabras y eso logro descontrolarlo también… cuando me dijo mis verdades estaba tratando de contenerse, lo sé, no parece ser de la clase que se enfurece por todo, pero cuando me reclamo por dejar que el pueblo tratara mal a los niños y a mi… no pude evitarlo y…

- ¿y?… - estaba realmente anonada por todo, pero más por saber que Eli se había enfadado tanto

- Y… yo… yo le di una bofetada – dijo avergonzada – le pegue durísimo Trixie… ¡estoy tan arrepentida! Cuando te vi venir hacia mi pensé que querías reclamarme…

- Yo ¿porqué? – aun no podía creer lo que ella le contaba, esta mujer estada demostrando estar un poco perturbada

- Bueno, porque lastime a…

- ¿Por eso? No, claro que no… lo único en lo que pienso ahora es que debiste ofenderlo hasta lo indecible porque hacer que Eli pierda el control es prácticamente imposible, y que sepas que eres la única mujer que le ha pegado… lo cual no estuvo bien si dices que te canto tus verdades

- Sobre eso… si, no pude soportarlo con dignidad ya que estamos – camino de regreso a la banca y tomo asiento de nuevo – sobre esta situación, todo… la culpa fue mia… - miro a Trixie directamente – no fui como tu

- ¿Como yo? – pregunto extrañada – no te entiendo ¿cómo es eso?

- Valiente, arriesgada… tenaz… cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi situación, de que aleje al hombre que amaba, de que mis hijos no tendrían un padre… decidí que la culpa no era solo mía sino de Will… en ese momento me pareció lo justo, ahora veo que fue algo ridículo e inmaduro de mi parte

- Sabes ahora estoy totalmente perdida – dijo confundida

- No le dije a Eli, pero Will me pidió muchas veces que fuera con el… yo simplemente tuve miedo en cambio tu estas con Eli sin importar lo que pase, eres leal y vas junto a él sin importar los riesgos…

- Espera un momento – esta conversación estaba poniéndola nerviosa – define "estar"

- Oh vamos… - dijo Sabina con una sonrisa – Ser un Shane no es nada fácil, pones en peligro tu vida constantemente y la responsabilidad de salvaguardar Bajoterra es enorme, todos los días son una aventura

- Eso es cierto, no recuerdo un día en que nos hayamos aburrido… y hubo otros en que realmente creí que moriríamos pero todos en la banda sabíamos eso, Eli nos dijo que sería difícil y que la mayoría de sus decisiones podían traer malas consecuencias, pero…

- Pero eso no te importo y sigue sin importarte – Trixie seguía algo perdida y Sabina pensó que en realidad ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de su estado – Will era tan apuesto, era alto con un porte absolutamente atrayente, seguro de si mismo y su sonrisa simplemente me encandilaba, su cuerpo era magnifico y su voz… su personalidad tenia tantas cosas buenas… y Eli, Trixie, es asombrosamente parecido solo que es más joven – la chica se puso coloradísima y eso le sirvió a Sabina para comprender que no era la única que había pensado en ello – se que para alguien como tu, una lanzadora experimentada y muy segura de si misma las aventuras solo son un plus

- No solo eso, cuando formamos la Banda Shane le dije a Eli que me encargaría de que todos supieran de las maldades del Dr Blakk y de difundir que un nuevo protector había llegado a Bajoterra…

- Con lo que no contabas era que dicho protector fuera tan apuesto y que con el tiempo pasara lo inevitable…

- No ha pasado nada – Dijo Trixie con testarudes – no puede pasar nada…

- Estas dándole todo a Eli… ¿porque guardarte esto? – Trixie bajo la mirada con tristeza – si supieras cuan arrepentida estoy de no haber estado con Will cuando él me lo pidió, me decía que yo hacia su vida más fácil y que amarme le había devuelto la paz que no tenia… el adoraba a Eli pero, si era un poco egoísta, necesitaba tener el amor que solo una mujer podía darle… sentir un alma a fin que comprendiera lo que era y pudiera vivir con ello… yo al final no pude

- Nunca le pediría a Eli que dejara de ser un Shane, la familia es lo más importante pero cuando tantas persona dependen de ti, la familia debe estar unida y apoyarse… eso es lo que Elihace, nunca le pondría a elegir porque sé que perdería… ante todo es un Shane, y no querría que dejara de serlo nunca…

- Eli sabe eso, estaba tan furioso cuando le dije que si su padre me hubiera amado como decía habría vuelto a buscarme…

- ¿Eso hiciste?

- Si… y ahora que lo repito suena tan espantoso como creí, estaba furiosa… entonces me dijo lo mismo que tu… que si esperaba que Will dejara de ser quien era solo para estar conmigo estaba muy equivocada, seguramente pensaría que si decidí no aceptarlo con todo lo que eso traía, entonces era yo quien en realidad no lo amaba… pero si lo hacía… mucho, solo fui cobarde y mira cuanto me costó eso…

- Yo no puedo interferir con lo que hace solo porque… porque… Sabina ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que pasa conmigo – llevaba días confundida y no saber lo que sentía Eli solo empeoraba la situación, ella no era tan temeraria, no hasta ese punto

- Si sabes, pero tienes miedo… tu puedes tener lo que quieres… yo no, y Eli te necesita…

- Eli puede hacer lo que quiera sin la ayuda de nadie – dijo con una sonrisa

- Como Shane… otra cosa es lo que siente, su cuerpo es fuerte pero si su espíritu esta débil… de nada le servirá… dale la motivación y no solo será bueno, será invencible y lo de ustedes maravilloso

- Eso no lo sé… no se qué piensa de todo esto… - no esperaba estar hablando de ello con Sabina pero ya que estaban en ello quizá sirviera de algo

- Porque no le preguntas – dijo simplemente

- ¿Preguntarle a Eli? – dijo con la voz aguda

- ¿Preguntarme qué? - Como estaba dándole la espalda al camino Trixie no vio a Eli acercarse, Sabina en cambio sí, claro que ahora que lo tenia de frente se retrajo un poco más al ver como tenía la cara…

- Preguntar por ese golpe, creí que lo habías abofeteado no dado un puñetazo – dijo Trixie de repente, Sabina se llevo la mano a la boca y asombrada miro la cara de Eli como si no pudiera creer que ella había causado eso, instintivamente Eli se llevo la mano a la mejilla pero soltó un ahogado "auch" el efecto calmante del hielo había pasado rápidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo Trixie se puso de pie y quitándose el guante puso su mano sobre el mismo lugar, lo que no esperaba era que Eli buscara mas su contacto

- Oh, Trix tus manos están frías… es genial – dijo con un gemido placentero, Sabina soltó una risita y se puso de pie

- Te debo una enorme disculpa… no era mi intención de verdad…

- Olvidalo ya… no fui precisamente un caballero tampoco – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba mas su mejilla en la mano de una muy colorada Trixie

- ¿Porqué no vamos a la casa? te pondré algo para que se baje la hinchazón, estarás como nuevo dentro de poco – ya que ninguno quería recordar el incidente mejor ocuparse de que Eli estuviera bien

- Si por favor… - abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que retenía la mano de su amiga, sonriendo apenado la soltó con cuidado - Sabina ¿podrías adelantarte? Debo hablarle un momento

- No hay problema… los espero en casa – sin que Eli la viera le guiño un ojo a Trixie y caminó a prisa para dejarlos solos…

- Puedes contarme lo que sea mientras te curas… eso se ve muy mal – no quería quedarse a solas con él, no ahora que tenía la cabeza tan revuelta, además se veía que le dolía horrores

- Estaré bien… ¿que ibas a preguntarme? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca que ellas habían ocupado antes

- Por el golpe…

- No es cierto – dijo sonriendo – ya sabias que Sabina me había abofeteado porque ella te lo conto

- Oh, pues ya no recuerdo… - que bueno era fingir demencia - mejor cuenta ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Mmmm – dijo dejando caer la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, muy pensativo – tenemos que sacar a Sabina y a los niños de aquí…

- Es lo mejor, no me parece que esta gente los trate muy bien… nos encontramos con una par de tipas que le dijeron cosas horribles a Sabina… ¿sabes que dicen de ella y de los niños? Esta gente es despreciable

- Eso, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de gritar, ¿puedes creer que Roxie me lo dijera como si estuviera hablándome del clima?... ¡y Will! Quedo desconcertado cuando le dije que ya nadie los iba a llamar… eso – cerró los ojos y suspiro – y ahora resulta que me he enterado que hace días Blakk sabe de ellos

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Eli le conto sobre el "nuevo amigo" de los niños y sus sospechas de quien podría ser

- Tiene sentido

- Tiene mucho sentido – dijo molesto con la situación

- No… bueno, sobre Twist y eso obvio si, yo pensaba más bien en que se hubieran hecho amigos tan rápido, solo piensa esto – se sentó junto a él y siguió – los niños en este lugar no tienen prácticamente a nadie, sin contar que los tratan horrible… ya sabemos que se guarda muchas artimañas por eso supo cómo ganarse su amistad, dándoles lo que los demás no… que bajo a caído

- Esto no me gusta nada – Eli apoyo los antebrazos en las rodillas y se inclino hacia adelante con preocupación - ya está bien que se meta conmigo por lo que mi padre supuestamente le hizo al suyo pero yo puedo defenderme, ¿qué pasa con este sujeto? porque tiene que usar a niños indefensos en favor de Blakk, ¿acaso es tan ingenuo que no sabe lo que les hará apenas los tenga en su poder? Es un imbécil…

- Yo ya me había tomado el atrevimiento de sugerirle a Sabina que hablara contigo para que la sacaras a ella y a los niños de este lugar, no importa si tenemos que llevarlos al refugio, no solo por que Blakk puede tomarlos en cualquier momento sino porque las personas de aquí son muy crueles con ellos, eso no es sano, dudo sinceramente que les moleste irse lejos de todo eso…

- Si, los chicos y yo ya habíamos pensado en eso…

- Y ¿Twist? Donde esta porque yo he caminado por el lugar y no lo he visto

- Sabina dice que no está pero que no demora en llegar, ella no sabe nada de eso así que debemos decírselo también… espero que cuando lo sepa no se le ocurra volver a golpearme... – dijo en broma tocándose con tiento pero la mueca de dolor fue inevitable

- Te duele mucho, porque mejor no vamos con ella para curarte – Eli negó con la cabeza suavemente por el dolor – ¡que necio eres! – además ella quería alejarse un poco y aclarar sus pensamientos

- Ibas a preguntarme algo – dijo mirándola fijamente

- Puedes contestarme mientras estas atendiéndote, vamos – cuando la miraba de esa manera se sentía incapaz de pensar nada con claridad

- Prefiero que lo hagas ahora que estamos solos – al ver que iba a protestar añadió – nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llueva

- Ashh.. no es nada importante…

- Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso

- Solo hablamos de ella y tu padre – el levanto las cejas esperando que ella dijera mas, así que resignada siguió - ¿sabías que tu padre le pidió varias veces que se fuera de este lugar, que fuera con él?

- Si, lo sabia – no entendía cual era el punto al que quería llegar con eso, pero por alguna razón sabía que no era lo que pensaba decirle en un principio

- Ella dijo que no te había dicho nada

- Ella no, fue papá… Trix ¿a qué viene todo esto? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

- ¿Recuerdas cuando formamos a la banda? – si se iba a tirar de cabeza porque mejor no hacerlo entender por si solo, y que fuera lo que Dios deseara, pero con seguridad no quería terminar como Sabina

- Si… cuando ustedes decidieron acompañarme, me sentí feliz porque mi padre decía que el camino de un Shane era solitario y difícil… me alegre de que no fuera así para mí

- Creo que tu padre hablaba mas por la experiencia que tuvo con Sabina que por lo que en realidad pasaría, veras Eli… hable con ella y entendí un par de cosas - el noto inmediatamente que estaba muy nerviosa, y empezó a sospechar – Ella dijo que le hubiera gustado ser mas como yo

- Estoy confundido… ¿quería ser una hermosa joven, pelirroja y de bonitos ojos verdes? – dijo mientras sonreía, ella devolvió el gesto apenada

- ¡No te burles! Ella se refería mas a mi carácter, ella no parece sufrir por su apariencia – Eli se encogió de hombros, y ella volteo los ojos, ambos sabían que la mujer era más que hermosa – me dijo… me dijo que le hubiera gustado ser más valiente y haber ido con tu padre, poder estar con él sin importar lo que hacía, que se arrepentía de no haber tomado el riesgo… - en el fondo se su corazón sintió que si le decía a Eli como se sentía eso la ayudaría a entenderlo mejor - y también me dijo que yo estaba haciendo lo correcto al estar contigo

- Define "estar" – Kord y Pronto lo molestaban a menudo con Trixie, el hacia oídos sordos porque la verdad prefería no forzar las cosas entre los dos… mas si era él quien quería que pasaran a un segundo nivel, pero viendo la reacción de Sabina ante su padre, le asustaba que Trixie hiciera lo mismo, a pesar de que solo pensarlo sonaba absurdo

- Yo pregunte lo mismo y no obtuve respuesta – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Vas a dejarme igual? – dijo con un puchero

- No… no lo hare porque sí es "ese" estar, Eli – sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho, Eli guardo silencio y espero porque no quería equivocarse y guardar falsas esperanzas - le hubiera gustado estar con tu padre por el solo hecho que lo amaba

- ¿Tiene eso que ver con tu pregunta? – pregunto mientras una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su cara, si lo que quería decirle era una declaración nada podía hacerlo mas feliz

- Lo tiene… si – había llegado el momento y los nervio estaban volviéndola loca además la expresión de Eli la confundía

- Bueno, pues pregúntame

- No me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga ¿verdad?

- ¡Como me conoces! - exclamo sonriente

- Bien… cuando nos conocimos yo era mejor lanzadora que tu

- Si, me salvaste… pero ese era nuestro pequeño secreto ¿recuerdas? – ella sonrió al recordar lo desastroso que fue en aquella ocasión y ahora era mejor que cualquiera que ella conociera

- Si… fui yo quien lo dijo, el punto es Eli, adoro estar en la banda, lo sabes – Eli parecía estar disfrutando de su predicamento y solo la miraba fijamente esperando que siguiera hablando - he aprendido mucho y los chicos son geniales pero seguramente no sería lo mismo si el Shane fuera otro… ¿me entiendes?

- Me encanta que te guste estar en esto conmigo, y entiendo todo lo que quieres decir pero ¿porque simplemente no me preguntas? - por la sonrisa que traía, Trixie supo que ya lo había descubierto todo y no parecía molesto, eso la animo y los nervios la hicieron reírse a carcajadas

- Tu… ¡ya lo sabes! – se puso de pie y se cruzo de brazos frente a él – eres…

- Pregúntamelo, es la única manera en que saldrás de dudas – sonriendo como idiota, se levanto de la banca y adopto la misma posición que ella

- Bien… Eli… tu… quiero de decir… Eli ¿crees que… crees que algún día llegarás a quererme como tu padre quería a Sabina? – la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba viendo puntitos negros, él no decía nada, solamente se quedaba viéndola con esa sonrisa boba, se acerco a ella y cuando creyó que no contestaría la sorprendió con un rotundo

- No

- Oh… bien – su corazón dejo de latir y le dolía el pecho, la presión tras sus ojos amenazaba con hacerla llorar, fue cosa de dos segundos después de escucharlo, cuando sintió las manos de Eli en su cintura atraerla contra el – yo…

- No puedo… - ella estaba desconcertada, entonces mejor que la soltara porque estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Eli no le dio la oportunidad – ¿sabes porqué? Hace mucho que he llegado - le tomo un suspiro entender sus palabras, pero cuando sintió la calidez de esos labios acariciar los suyos, Trixie supo lo que era llegar al cielo y deseo nunca bajarse de el…

_**Continuara…**_

Como dijo Homero "Y así concluye este capítulo" jeje… un poquito más largo por la demora, espero montones de mensajes LOL, no es cierto… cualquier mensajito es cariño… Aquellos que no tienen cuenta pero me dejaron un review… mil gracias, sus consejos y comentarios me ayudaron mucho… especialmente el que me aclaro que ¡El diablo me dijo Demonio! Jajajajaa eso va mas conmigo la verdad jeje además también me gusta TKOF y todo lo que tenga que ver con juegos de arcade! En cuanto al hermano de Trixie… veremos, veremos…. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque hasta aquí llega el FanFic… pero para mis sobrino jeje… a ellos les hice un final alterno porque de solo ver un beso dicen ¡iugh! Jaja lo que sigue de aquí en adelante será solo para ustedes… ¿qué tan oscuro será? ¿qué tan violento? ¿Qué tan romántico?... ¿Quién lo sabe? ¡Yo no! nos veremos en el siguiente cap… besos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Encuentros**

Eli había hecho muchas cosas en su vida… saltar desde un precipicio, sumergirse en aguas profundas, participar en carreras mortales entre otras tantas que por lo general ponían en riesgo su vida, eran demasiadas para contarlas pero todas tenían algo en común, el enorme despliegue de adrenalina que lo acompañaba, le encantaba sentir la sangre correr por sus venas de emoción, por burlar el peligro y salir ileso, no había mejor manera de celebrar el estar vivo… hasta ahora.

Hace tiempo, cuando se dio el valor para afrontar sus sentimientos por Trixie lo primero que pensó fue… ok, es linda si, pero la conozco hace unos días así que a lo mejor debe ser la impresión, veremos con el tiempo, pasaron los meses y conoció a muchas chicas en sus correrías por Bajoterra ¿pero qué paso? Cada vez que hablaba con una por la razón que fuera solo podía pensar, Trixie lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, Trixie no mueve tanto las pestañas, a Trixie no le importa si se parte una uña... Trixie… Trixie… Trixie… era una cacofonía en su cabeza, permanente, molesta y desesperante. Cuando cumplieron un año de conocerse nada había cambiado, solo que la lista había aumentado, ya no solo era linda, era inteligente, valiente, arriesgada y leal, todo empacado en un cuerpo atlético, hermoso y atractivo como el pecado, entonces decidió que no tenía nada de malo sentirse… atraído, enamorado aun no, claro que no, el que le gustase solo demostraba que era un chico normal, con una buena salud física y mental… uno que no podía dejar de pesar en ella y cuyas hormonas adolescentes habían estallado en su mente repitiendo constantemente que tenían un gusto enloquecedor, cegador y aterrador por Trixie Sting… bueno, entonces si… se había enamorado como un idiota.

Pasaron seis meses más, habiendo aceptado sus sentimientos el paso lógico a seguir era decírselo, era un Shane por el amor de Dios, podía con todo lo que se propusiera, o por lo menos lo intentaba, no le temía a los riesgos, no vacilaba ante el peligro, pero esto….bien… eso no iba a pasar, por lo menos no en un futuro inmediato porque una de las ventajas de estar enamorado en silencio era poder observar a su antojo y hasta ahora ella no había demostrado más que sentir amistad por él, así que una parte de si mismo vivía en una zona de confort donde conservar la amistad con ella actuaba de cobijo para no decir nada, ya saben, debía pensar en la banda y no sería nada bueno que por culpa suya perdieran un elemento tan importante como Trixie, aunque tenerla cerca sin sentirla y verla sin tocarla estuviera volviéndolo loco.

Todo estaba bien, bueno… en lo posible, pero ¿les recuerdo que no vivimos solos? Si… yo estaba a salvo en mi burbuja de secretos, mis problemas eran míos y mis sentimientos también, pero una cosa es pensarlo y otra la realidad, mientras yo pasaba los días tratando de llevar mis responsabilidades Shane con todo lo que eso viene, incluido Blakk y compañía, aun sacaba tiempo para mi entretenimiento personal de observarla a ella ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que de la misma manera Kord se daba cuenta de todo porque me observaba a mi? El se lo dijo a Pronto y como es lógico ambos me preguntaron, no supe que contestarles y como dicen por ahí… el que calla otorga.

Desde ese momento no me dejaron en paz un segundo, yo solo pensaba en que si seguían así Trixie en cualquier momento se enteraría de todo… anteriormente les mencione todo lo que ella representaba para mi ¿les dije también lo despistada que era? Yo lo vi como una bendición, claro que después de un tiempo solo sentía frustración ¿Cómo decírselo sin tener que hablarle y que se diera cuenta sin yo contarle? Se vale soñar.

Se cumplieron dos años, me había acostumbrado a amarla y mantenerlo solo para mí, los que saben de ello entenderán las consecuencias, era como estar muriendo de hambre y tener que ver constantemente una mesa llena de manjares inalcanzables, eso incluye darse cuenta que no era el único ¿recuerdan a Mario? Oh si… y aunque yo lo admiro y he aprendido muchas cosas buenas de él, su relación con Trixie es otra cosa y si la hubo o no es algo que prefiero no saber, hubo otros con los que mantenía contacto por Babosanet, amigos y cosas así, la paranoia estaba invadiendo mi mente, entonces trate de no pensar en ello… porque en ultimadas cuentas, el hecho de que yo no tuviera amigas no quería decir que ella no pudiera tener "amigos", ella era de aquí, yo no, ella conocía más gente, yo no…

Desde que decidimos formar La Banda, había días de la semana que utilizábamos para explorar, hoy fue uno de esos. Las Montañas Tiniebla, ustedes saben lo que paso, la sorpresa que me lleve en ese lugar no tiene precedentes ¡tenia hermanos!… vaya, estaba muy feliz… y aunque no todo fueron buenas noticias, un milagro que espere por tanto tiempo se hizo realidad.

Eso me lleva a este justo momento, la tengo, en mis brazos, conmigo y aunque sé que fue un poco cruel de mi parte hacerle pensar, así fuera por medio segundo, que no le correspondía, escuchar que todo este tiempo ella también quería estar conmigo fue sublime, no podía dejar de sonreír como un bobo, porque al final ella fue quien me lo dijo primero, eso demuestra que tiene más agallas que yo y cuando creí que no podía amarla más, tocar sus labios fue una revelación, era simplemente perfecto

No quería soltarlo, las manos que antes acariciaban sus hombros rodearon su cuello y lo pegaron mas a ella, Eli vivía un sueño, era suave, tierna y su sabor embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos, aunque después de un rato tuvieron que separarse en busca de oxigeno, lo hicieron lentamente dejando casi nada de espacio entre ellos, quedando lo suficientemente cerca para que el pudiera ver las diminutas y adorables pecas que adornaban el puente de su nariz, ella aun no abría los ojos y se mordía los labios con insistencia, él apoyo la frente en la suya pero Trixie seguía sin moverse

- Eli… - dijo con un suspiro

- Dime… - ella sonrió y deslizando sus manos hacia su pecho se acurruco contra él, sabía que su corazón latía a gran velocidad pero no le importaba, ya no

- ¿Sabes que vas a pagar por aquello verdad? – abrió los ojos, brillaban, de felicidad, con complicidad… con amor

- ¿Lo… siento? – ella le dio un pequeño golpe con sus nudillos, que parecía más una caricia que un reproche – fue una pequeña venganza, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por ti… me pregunto si estaré soñando

Inesperadamente Trixie levantó una de sus manos y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla lastimada

- ¡Auch! Oye… - ella sonreía encogiéndose de hombros

- Solo quería señalar que no estás soñando y además…es una pequeña venganza, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo por ti – ambos rieron y Eli sin resistirlo más le robo un pequeño beso que la hizo suspirar – mmm… mejor vamos a curarte antes de que me vea tentada a golpearte de nuevo

- Primero una cosa - ella levantó una ceja esperando que siguiera – hace tanto tiempo que quiero que esto suceda que solo para estar seguro de ahora en adelante seremos mucho más que amigos

- ¿Tan seguro estas?

- No, estoy amarrándote antes de que tengas la oportunidad de decir que no – ella empezó a reír encantada y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

- ¿Alguna vez me he negado cuando me pides algo?

- Siempre hay una primera vez… - dijo inseguro

- Seguramente… pero hoy no – el respiro profundo y la tomo de la mano para andar juntos el camino hasta la casa – con una condición – Eli la miró fijamente

- Es justo ¿cual?

- Respecto a lo de si seremos más que amigos – le miro con picardía y dijo - ¿Por qué no me preguntas? Es la única manera de que saldrás de dudas

Antes de poder decir nada mas, Eli comenzó a reír mientras pensaba "_Touché"…_

_..._

Thaddius Blakk se consideraba un hombre paciente, todos sus logros y planes futuros se basaban en meticulosos procesos que requerían tiempo y dedicación, nada de cosas apresuradas, nada de decisiones sin sentido, no sería el empresario millonario y exitoso que era si no fuera por su esfuerzo, mal habido o no todo requería cierto empeño. Teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a la perfección solo podía haber una cosa que lo sacara de quicio, la ineptitud, eso incluía ver y escuchar a un par de idiotas que le daban malas noticias por errores ridículos

- ¿Y dicen que los perdieron de vista solo unos segundos?

Lode miraba nervioso a su hermano, no era la primera vez que traían malas nuevas y aunque hasta ahora no habían tenido consecuencias, quedarse dormidos mientras seguían a la banda de Shane parecía haber colmado el vaso de su jefe

- Bueno… tanto así como perderlos…. – Blakk entrecerró los ojos con enojo – lo que quiero… queremos… decir es que pudimos seguirlos, pero luego de un rato tomaron un atajo y cuando quisimos alcanzarlos… habían llegado hasta la frontera que conduce a las Montañas Tinie…

- ¡¿Qué?! Ustedes, par de idiotas ¿dejaron que ese Shane fuera hasta aquel lugar?

- Pues si – dijo Loke mientras su hermano le daba la razón.

- ¡Morris! – sobresaltados por el grito, los gemelos observaron temerosos la llegada de quien todos sabían era la mano derecha de Blakk – saca de aquí a estos buenos para nada y tráeme a Twist ¡ahora!

- Si, señor

Una vez más todos sus planes cuidadosamente trazados estaban a punto de irse al trasto por culpa de un maldito Shane. La puerta volvió a abrirse y Twist, acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su jefe espero con calma lo que tuviera que decirle

- ¿Necesitaba de mi, Dr. Blakk? Estaba a punto de regresar a …

- ¡Pues vete ya! Y saca a esos malditos mocosos de ese lugar, Eli Shane se dirige hacia ellos y si los descubre antes de que me los traigas estarás en problemas ¿entendiste?

- Si señor, inmediatamente

...

- ¡Auch! ¡Sabina!

- ¡Lo siento! si dejaras de moverte… - Eli hizo todo lo posible por estarce quieto porque cada vez que lo tocaba le escocía horriblemente – se que duele, pero si no te quedas quieto será peor…

- Cada vez que me masajeas duele, además ¿Tiene que oler tan feo? – refunfuño entre dientes

- No puedo creer que te estés quejando por esto – Eli miró a Trixie, cerro fuertemente los ojos y le soltó la mano para no lastimarla, en su lugar agarro el borde de la mesa y la apretó hasta tener los nudillos blancos

- Sabina por favor, creo que es suficiente – Se puso de pie y respiro profundo mientras le limpiaba los restos de pomada y recibía una compresa fría que ella le pasaba – Gracias

- Dentro de unas dos horas no te quedara nada, sentirás un poco dormida la zona pero es por efecto de las hierbas – le paso un recipiente a Trixie con una pomada verde mientras ordenaba la mesa, ella la olfateo y efectivamente despedía un olor desagradable – cada media hora por favor aplícale esto… solo un ligero masaje bastara, para mantener la zona dormida y que no sienta tanto dolor

- Sigo sin entender que una simple bofetada haya causado tanto daño – miro a Eli caminar hasta el fregadero, parecía algo descompuesto - peores golpes te has dado y nunca te quejas

- Pues este me duele… y mucho ¿No tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza? Me palpita la cien…

- ¿Es por la caída del barranco? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que todavía te molestaba? – él solo le resto importancia con un movimiento de la mano – Cuando te pregunte me dijiste que estabas bien...

- Estaba bien… - dijo evitando mirar a Sabina, pero ambas entendieron la indirecta – ya olvídalo, en un momento estaré mejor– Trixie le miró con recelo

- Lo lamento – Sabina le tendió un par de píldoras y un vaso con agua

- Me dolió mas el orgullo que otra cosa – dijo en broma metiendo el medicamento en su boca y aunque trato de mandarlo entero, algo del sabor amargo alcanzo a impregnarle la lengua – Ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte – con una mueca tomó otro vaso de agua no sin antes hacer un gesto desagradable – Veras…

- ¡Eli! ¡Mira!

Will y Roxie llegaron casi sin aire junto a ellos, cada uno tenía encima una parte de las babosas de Eli y en una pequeña almohada que Roxie traía en sus manos había una babosa estropeada brincando emocionada

- Es Slugy – Will tomo con cuidado a la babosa y acercándose la puso en la mano que Eli extendió mientras sonreía, disimulando el dolor

- Hola, amiguito… - la pequeña criatura empezó a saltar y a chillar, era muy inquieta y mientras Trixie se acerco a acariciarle la cabecita los niños dejaron al resto de babosas sobre la mesa

- ¿Verdad que es la hermosura de la vida? – dijo Roxie con ensoñación

- Si, seguro – no lo era pero tampoco iba a decírselo, se entretuvieron un rato con ella pero ya era algo tarde y Eli tenía que hablar con Sabina sobre su traslado

- Los chicos están armando un campamento fuera en el patio- ambos niños corrieron hasta la ventana y gritaron emocionados - ¿Por qué no van con ellos y miran que hacen? – Will sonrió y salió corriendo, Roxie bufó y camino sin prisa – Trixie, les prometí una vuelta en Lucky pero cualquiera servirá ¿podría hacerlo por mi? - se acerco a ella y con delicadeza le acaricio la mejilla, Trixie se puso algo roja pero no se apartó, Sabina sonrió y les dio la espalda para no incomodarlos

- Seguro, yo me encargo – puso sus mano sobre el antebrazo de Eli y deslizándolas tomo su mano entre las suyas besando sus nudillos, se acercó más y aun entrelazados guió el brazo de Eli para que rodeara su cintura, el apretó el agarre encantado mientras ella susurró para que no pudieran oírlos - solo trata de acelerar las cosas porque tengo un mal presentimiento y algo me dice que lo mejor es irnos lo antes posible

- ¿Crees que Twist…? – Sabina los miró y su postura la convenció de que estaban hablando de algo intimo así que no les prestó más atención - … puede llegar esta noche?

- Es lo más probable, voy a ver si puedo captar la señal en la computadora de Bonner y entrar en algunas de las cámaras de vigilancia que tenemos… por lo menos las que están más cerca de aquí, pero estoy casi segura que lo veremos acercarse y no se tu pero yo prefiero que estemos lo más lejos de aquí, con los niños de por medio no me parece prudente que nos enfrentemos en un duelo – asistió pensativo, aunque inconscientemente Eli acariciaba la pequeña cintura de Trixie, ella sonrió feliz y le dio un beso en el cuello haciéndolo suspirar

- Bien – la soltó porque estaba a punto de comérsela a besos y a pesar de que Sabina era de mentalidad abierta el no era tan osado para eso, no aun, así que se conformó con un pequeño y dulce roce de labios - trataré de que salgamos hoy mismo, ya sé que es un poco tarde pero si tienes razón cuanto antes mejor, por favor dile a Kord que no arme nada y más bien recoja todo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la mujer cuando vio a Trixie salir a prisa y a Eli devolverle la mirada con seriedad

- Tengo que hablarte sobre algo importante – ella dejo de limpiar y se sentó a la mesa, Eli hizo lo mismo

- Luces preocupado ¿Es grave?

- Mucho – ella se llevo la mano al cuello con preocupación – Debemos dejar las Montañas Tiniebla cuanto antes

- Oh, los niños se pondrán tristes, creí que se iban en la mañana…

- No me has entendido, nos vamos todos… se que lo que voy a pedirte es mucho – dijo antes de que ella le interrumpiera - pero… me temo que no tenemos alternativa, deben venir con nosotros

- ¿Qué sucede? Antes me dijiste que no querías que los niños estuvieran en peligro ¿Es necesario? – Eli respiro profundo y le explicó dejando todo claro

- Este sujeto Trick, su nombre real, o por lo menos por el que yo lo conozco, es Twist y trabaja para Blakk

- No… - la noticia hizo que perdiera todo el color – no puede ser, pero si es el hijo de la señora…

- Claro que no, no se como, ni porque se entero de ustedes, ideo su plan y al parecer la muerte de la señora… como se llame le cayó de perlas, no es casualidad que llegara directamente hasta aquí y que se hiciera amigo de los niños ¿no te pareció sospechoso?

- Eli esto es muy raro ¿No estarás equivocado? Tal vez solo estés algo paranoico… - pero al verlo negar nuevamente empezó a traspirar de miedo

- Cuando me hablaste de él sospeche un poco, me preocupaba que los niños pasaran tanto tiempo con alguien extraño, pero cuando me dijiste que tenia a Loki no me quedo duda

- ¿Quién es Loki?

- Hustler… y si Twist lleva todo este tiempo aquí, con sus idas y venidas, es casi seguro que Blakk sabe también, no podemos arriesgarnos a que de la noche a la mañana se aparezca por aquí - se puso de pie y a lo lejos pudo ver a sus hermanos y a Trixie pasear lentamente sobre Boomer, podía oírlos reír alegres pero de solo imaginarlos cerca de ese idiota… y lo que eso implicaba era aun peor - si Blakk llega hasta aquí ni siquiera nosotros podremos detenerlo ¿porqué dudas?

- Me da miedo… lo más lejos que hemos ido fuera del pueblo es al bosque ¿y si no nos va bien? ¿qué tal si no podemos adaptarnos? – dijo retorciendo las manos

- ¿Me dices acaso que te has adaptado a este lugar? – preguntó con tiento, porque no quería volver a discutir con ella

- He vivido aquí toda mi vida y los niños tambien… – dijo desesperada

- Pues ahora no se trata de ti – dijo con calma – y no tiene nada que ver con ir a un lugar nuevo y dejar las supuestas raíces que crees que tienes aquí, piensa en ello, ¿que crees que va a pasar cuando Blakk ponga sus manos sobre mis hermanos?

- Pero ¿donde iríamos? – ella se puso de pie y camino de un lado para otro

- Al refugio Shane donde estoy ahora, Blakk sabe donde es pero me encargaré de que no pueda entrar… por favor dime que saldremos de aquí, que vendrás conmigo - suplicó

- No se…

- Si sabes, ahora no es momento de tener miedo – estaba empezando a molestarse pero debía hacer un esfuerzo por comprender que los cambios podrían ser difíciles para ella – ¿quieres quedarte aquí donde te tratan mal y además corres el riesgo de perder a tus hijos?

- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… Si tan solo pudiera pensarlo más tiempo…

- Sabina por favor, debemos irnos ya – ¿para que necesitaba tiempo? ¿Pensar qué? Eli quería gritar de frustración, pero él no era padre y sabía que no era fácil para ella tomar decisiones apresuradas que incluyeran a sus hijos que además eran tan pequeños

- Solo dame un par de horas ¿sí?

- Eso no depende de mí… yo ya te dije lo que pasara, si al final decides que no te quieres ir hare lo posible porque nada les pase pero tendré muchas limitaciones y no puedo asegurarte que estarás a salvo, sacarte a rastras no puedo y tampoco llevarme a los niños sin ti, pero debes saber que Blakk no se va a detener porque seas mujer y que ellos sean pequeños, espero que pienses en ello

Eli la observó atentamente, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba aterrada pero el ya había hecho lo suyo, era hora de que ella también se hiciera responsable por ello, tomó sus babosas de la mesa, mientras las guardaba, salió de la cocina y dejándola sola fue con los demás. Cuando llego a la parte trasera de la casa Kord ya había recogido todo e increíblemente Pronto había amarrado una especie de trineo a su mecha para mantener a los niños entretenidos mientras Trixie y Kord miraban con cuidado el sistema de navegación portátil que ella mantenía en Bonner, por la cara de ambos lo que veían no era bueno

- ¿Que sucede?

- Algo está mal con estas cámaras – dijo Kord mientras observaba atentamente la pantalla holográfica – el reloj sigue moviéndose pero la imagen está congelada… ¿hablaste con Sabina?

- Es difícil para ella, la deje sola para que lo piense… ya no se que mas hacer con ella, si me quedaba un segundo más estaríamos peleando

- Al final entenderá – dijo Trixie mientras veía a los niños jugar – no tiene alternativa… ashh ¡esto no sirve!

- ¿No pudo simplemente haberse dañado? O es problema de la señal, recuerden lo lejos que estamos – Kord negó con la cabeza

- No, hemos visto las que quedan cerca del refugio y funcionan perfectamente, esto es muy raro – Eli se acerco pero no podía ver más que rallas, estuvieron casi una hora tratando de ver algo pero cuando creían hacerlo se volvía a dañar la imagen, solo hicieron dos pausas para que Trixie le aplicara la pomada en la mejilla que ya lucia mucho mejor

- ¿Casualidad que sean solo las que vigilan parte del camino hasta acá? No lo creo – Trixie estaba frustrada – algo está interfiriendo con la señal – tecleó con velocidad hasta que pudo enfocar una imagen algo borrosa – mira esto… es la cámara que está en Campo callado pero si la acerco mas… - tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver lo que ella señalaba y a pesar de que no se podía ver con claridad, si pudieron distinguir una estela de polvo alejándose de ahí encabezada por cierto rubio

- Pero que rayos…- Kord se acercó más y exclamo – Eli eso es…

- Malas noticias…

- ¿Eli? – Sabina se acercó y el sonido de algo que caía al suelo los sobresaltó – ¿qué sucede? ¿qué es eso?

- Eso es un aviso de que tenemos que irnos, Twist se acerca y no viene solo, hay por lo menos 10 hombres con él, parece que viene a concluir el trabajo – luego miró las maletas en el suelo junto a ella y sonrió - ¿nos vamos entonces? – ella asistió nerviosa – Llevas pocas cosas…

- Tengo otras dos adentro, solo lo necesario – el asistió aliviado – Eli… te debo una disculpa porque se que he sido testaruda y difícil pero por mis hijos haré lo que sea, no quiero llevar nada que nos retrase, las cosas que se quedan aquí estarán seguras lo importante es irnos rápido, si Trick… Twist... quien quiera que sea, viene por mis niños no puedo ponerme estúpida… No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que un loco nos mate… pero tengo tanto miedo – dijo mientras le temblaban las manos – no conocemos a nadie y…

- Este no es lugar para ustedes y nos conoces a nosotros, eres parte de mi familia ahora, no dejare que nadie los lastime – ella tenía los ojos llorosos, y Eli entendió que esta vez eran de felicidad – Trix ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Unas tres horas, si nos vamos ya les sacaremos una gran ventaja – miró atentamente la pantalla y señaló un punto entre el bosque – mira esto – el se acercó y miró lo que parecía ser un camino escondido – es algo estrecho pero seguro podemos pasarlo y no nos toparemos con ellos

- Bien hecho… - ella sonrió y le giño un ojo – ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

- Te abrías matado con tu propia lanzadora hace dos años – Eli sonrió mientras volteaba los ojos, ella le dio un golpecito en la mandíbula con cariño – entonces ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – ambos rieron y siguieron preparando todo, sin embargo Kord quedo anonadado al ver tal intercambio aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta

- Bien, vamos chicos, no hay que perder más tiempo debemos ponernos en macha… ¡Ey, Pronto!

- ¡Al fin! – dijo el topoide mientras se acercaba arrastrando a unos inagotables Will y Roxie – ¡el hermosos trasero de pronto esta adolorido por andar de un lado a otro! – se bajo de su vehículo mientras Kord tiraba del remolque para engancharlo quitando el trineo improvisado, Eli tomó las maletas y las acomodó dentro haciendo que sirvieran de amortiguador para que los niños y Sabina no se lastimaran dentro

- Oh… ¡ya te vas a ir! – Roxie se pego a sus piernas mientras lloraba, inmediatamente Will hizo lo mismo – ¡no te vayas! Por favor Eli… ¡no nos dejes!

- Nos iremos – los niños empezaron a llorar mas fuerte – pero ustedes vendrán conmigo – de repente el llanto se hizo más fuerte y Sabina miró preocupada en dirección a Eli - ¿acaso no quieren venir?

- ¡Si! – gritaron al tiempo llorando descontroladamente, Roxie era la que mas lloraba de los dos, Will pudo controlarse un poco y dijo gimoteando – ¡no… que…remos vivir más a…quí! ¡Na…die nos quiere!

- Oh, cariño – por la cara que puso Sabina, ella nada sabía sobre como se sentían sus hijos y antes de que se pusiera a llorar también, Eli tomo a Roxie y mientras Kord alzaba a Will los metieron en el remolque

- Espera, Slugy… - Eli tomo una babosa de su bolso y se la tendió al niño que aunque con la cara surcada de lagrimas, sonreía más feliz de lo que su madre lo hubiera visto nunca

- Anda – Le tendió una mano a ella para que subiera con los niños, con una última mirada a la que por años fue su casa, acepto la ayuda y dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida, una mejor para sus hijos, no volvió a mirar atrás, Eli la observó acomodarse y cuando ella le devolvió la mirada ambos sonrieron - te prometo que no va a pasarte nada, a ninguno…

- Lo se, no estaría haciendo esto si no confiara en ti… solo me gustaría despedirme de Argus, ha sido tan bueno con nosotros…

- No hay problema – Trixie se acerco junto con Kord, ambos ya listos sobre sus mechas – queda de camino, pero no podemos demorarnos – Sabina acepto de inmediato y al ver la sonrisa en la cara de sus hijos, supo que estaba tomando la decisión correcta

...

- ¡Rápido! ¡vamos! El que no se mueva no me importa si se queda atrás

Twist iba a toda la potencia de su mecha, tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible pero intuía que al llegar a las Montañas Tiniebla, no encontraría nada. Eli le caía mal pero eso no quería decir que no supiera lo bueno que era, y si él estuviera en su lugar, lo más seguro es que ya supiera todo sobre él y como todos los Shane, tenía una memoria que fastidiaba por no olvidar ningún detalle así que lo mas probable era que ya hubiera atado cabos con respecto a quien era "Trick"

- _El día que me deshaga de ti Eli, será el más feliz de mi vida_ – pensó con amargura, y si Blakk se desquitaba con el por su culpa estaría más que encantado de hacérselo pagar - ¡Muévanse! La vigilancia de Shane se activará en un momento, debemos salir de Campo Callado en dos minutos… ¡rápido!

A máxima velocidad cruzaron la calle principal, Twist estaba pendiente del cronometro que indicaba el tiempo que tenían antes de que terminara el bloqueo, uno que dificilmente lograron poner a las cámaras, se terminara, solo pocos segundos y estarían por todas las pantallas de vigilancia de la Banda de Shane, preocupado dejó atrás Campo Callado al tiempo que un pitido agudo anunciaba que se quedaba sin tiempo…

...

- Solo quiero aclarar que Pronto les advirtió sobre este sendero espantoso

El remolque se inclino peligrosamente hacia un lado y fue la oportuna ayuda de Kord lo que evitó que volcara, ya habían avanzado un buen tramo del camino pero cuando llegaron a la parte mas inclinada se vieron obligados a andar muy despacio para no lastimar a los niños

- Solo será un kilometro mas… - exclamó Trixie, observando la ruta en su pantalla y señalando un punto – cuando lleguemos a esa ladera el sendero es totalmente plano

- Entonces lo mejor será cambiar a modo sobre ruedas apenas lleguemos allí, hemos perdido mucho tiempo atravesando el paso, necesitamos recuperar la ventaja…

Fueron los veinte minutos más lardos de su vida, Eli no dejada de ver sobre su hombro esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera Twist y los hombres de Blakk, además cada tanto iba a la parte trasera del remolque a ver cómo iban Sabina y los niños pero para su sorpresa ellos estaban dormidos y su madre trataba de que no se movieran mucho apilando las maletas alrededor de ellos

- Serán unos minutos – ella asistió con seguridad – después de eso iremos a toda velocidad así que debes sostenerte lo mejor que puedas, trataremos de que no se muevan mucho pero no puedo asegurártelo

- ¡Eli! Ya casi llegamos, un par de metros y podremos cambiar ¡lo hemos logrado!… - no bien terminó de decir esas palabras, babosas granada que parecían caer de todas partes explotaron a su alrededor, apenas tuvieron tiempo para modificar las mechas y andar a toda velocidad

- Trixie cariño… ¿Qué te he dicho de llamar a la mala suerte? – Eli observó a lo lejos como Twist descendía a gran velocidad, ellos no llevaban tanta carga así que podían ir más rápido lo que había acortado la ventaja que tenían de modo alarmante - ¡Pronto, ve adelante y no te detengas! ¡El camino es lo suficientemente plano para que no pierdas el control del remolque así que ve lo más rápido que puedas, nosotros te cubrimos!

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – Pronto salió disparado y pudieron ver como Sabina se agarraba de los laterales del remolque, Will y Roxie habían despertado y se sujetaban fuertemente a su madre para no caer, con los ojos bien abiertos al ver babosas volar por todas partes

- ¡Kord, Trix, vayan detrás de él! no dejen que los alcance ninguna babosa, yo tratare de retrasarlos un poco… ¡muévanse! – Kord acelero a toda potencia y pudo oírlo tranquilizar a sus asustados pasajeros

- ¡No podrás solo! ¡Yo me quedo contigo! – Trixie comenzó a disparar hacia las rocas bloqueando a alguno de los que venían más lejos – ¡Kord y Pronto ya se han alejado lo suficiente, solo falta deshacernos de Twist! – miró la ruta marcada en la pantalla y exclamo emocionada – ¡estamos cerca de la Caverna objetivo!

- Maravilloso – oprimió el intercomunicador de su casco para hablar con Kord y Pronto - ¿Escucharon?

- ¡Fuerte y claro! – dijeron los chicos al tiempo

- ¡Vayan directo hacia allí! – dijo Eli – ¡una vez dentro estaremos a salvo!

- ¡Pero eso es territorio del Clan Sombra! – exclamo Pronto – ¡podemos toparnos con ellos!

- Cuento con ello – vio a Trixie a su lado lanzar a Tornado y mandar a volar un par de tipos - Encárgate de los otros… yo voy por T…

De repente, uno de los vehículos que los seguían hizo un ruido extraño, y con una exclamación vieron como salía una ametralladora que apuntaba directamente al remolque

- ¡Rayos! – Eli aceleró hasta quedar junto a Trixie – ¡Cuando te diga lanza una carnero y luego sigue sin detenerte, estamos a pocos metros de la caverna!

- ¡Disparale!

No bien escucho que Twist dio la orden, exclamó - ¡Ahora! - un segundo después tomó a Burpy y la lanzo justo detrás – Vamos amigo ¡Pared de Fuego!

El enorme puño de la Babosa Carnero desvió el cañón de la ametralladora, pero no contaban con que hubiera alcanzado a lanzar la primera tanda de babosas malvadas y aunque la pared de fuego hizo que todos se detuvieran, ellas siguieron su trayectorialos alcanzándolos y al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, ambos volaron por los aires

- ¡Trixie! – ella había quedado aturdida, su casco había volado por los aires y aunque Bonner volvió a la normalidad estaba averiada y dudaba que pudiera moverse – Vamos...anda nena, se que puedes - la levanto y sin siquiera dudarlo la puso sobre Lucky, estaba semiinconsciente y pudo sujetarla a su mecha antes de que despertara…

- ¿Que… haces? – dijo con un hilo de voz, pero al darse cuenta donde estaba quiso resistirse – No… ven conmigo – hizo una mueca de dolor y vio que su brazo estaba en una posición extraña – Eli… no…

- Lucky solo puede llevar a uno de nosotros… - a pesar de que funcionaba no estaba bien del todo, de repente la explosión de una roca junto a ellos les indico que ya había desaparecido la barrera - ¡vete!

- No ¡ven conmigo! – sentía mucho dolor pero cuando Eli acciono el piloto automático ella piso el freno - ¡No me iré sin ti!

- Si lo harás ¡Vete ya! – ella siguió pisando el freno y negaba con la cabeza – Por favor… - Twist se acercaba y todo a su alrededor estaba explotando – Yo estaré bien, necesito que vayas con los demás hasta la cueva…

Ella respiró profundo e inesperadamente con su brazo bueno tomó a Eli del cuello y tirándolo hacia ella lo beso con fuerza – Mas te vale, que si no... como no llegues con bien ya verás – quitó su pie del freno y salió a gran velocidad dejándolo atrás

- ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡No escaparás Shane! – Twist salió de entre los escombros, solo podía ver una sombra y oir su voz porque la nube de polvo no le permitía ver con claridad – no lo harás… - dijo con rencor

Eli lo vio levantar algo del suelo, la ametralladora había caído a su lado y cuando el viento se llevo gran parte de la bruma que los rodeaba, lo vio apuntar a lo lejos… a la parte que podía verse de las patas de Lucky

- ¡No!

_**Continuara…**_

Fiwwwww! Después de una serie de eventos desafortunados aquí está el capitulo 5, tenía planeado publicarlo el sábado pasado pero tuve mucho trabajo y cuando al fin saque tiempo, cuando fui a buscarlo ¡solo había grabado tres hojas! No podía creerlo así que casi tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, pero me alegro de sacarlo al fin! Es el cap más largo hasta ahora, por lo menos de este FF, espero lo disfruten y JenAxPep-JenssyAlexandra espero que la espera haya valido la pena XD, a todos los que me dejan comentarios y no tiene cuenta les agradezco su apoyo... algunos me preguntaron por Jerome… y la verdad aun no decido que hacer con el, tengo que investigar mucho sobre este personaje, igual veremos qué pasa…

Besos para todos,

Sakura


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo es un tanto aburrido, pero las cosas que pasan las necesito para los siguientes así que me disculpo de antemano si no les gusta... y tambien si encuentran errores pues no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo como se debe TwT

Sakura

**Capitulo 6**

**Prueba de vida **

- ¡No! ¡Detente!

Solo imaginar lo que pasaría si accionaba esa cosa era suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza y aunque corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para Eli todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

Podía oír los engranajes de la ametralladora ajustarse, el cañón girar y acomodarse con un constante "Tac… Tac" que simulaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, a pesar de que volvió a gritarle para que se detuviera, Twist estaba muy lejos y pareció no escucharlo, entonces no le quedo más que seguir corriendo para detenerlo porque ya no tenía más babosas, pero ni siquiera pensó en eso, su mente solo veía que Trixie estaba herida y en peligro, así que sin pensarlo e ignorando todo a su alrededor saltó sobre él

- ¡Pero que demon…! – sorprendido de verlo detrás suyo, quiso desviar el disparo para detener a Eli antes de que le cayera encima pero fue demasiado tarde y el impacto de la embestida le hizo soltar la ametralladora que cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras ellos rodaban sobre pedazos de roca enfrascándose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –Tu… ¡Imbécil!... ¡ya lo fastidiaste todo! – Forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima pero Eli lo tenía sujeto del cuello con mucha fuerza – ¡No puedes ganarme, ya deberías saberlo Shane!

Twist manoteaba tratando de soltarse del agarre pero con el encima era más difícil, haber tenido el factor sorpresa le daba cierta ventaja, cada uno trataba de golpear al otro y sin embargo estaban casi iguales, después de un rato Eli logró propinarle un puñetazo que lo dejó aturdido, el desagradable crujir de los huesos de la mandíbula del rubio logro desconcentrarlo y este, al estar cegado por la ira, lo empujó para aparatarlo, solo gracias a sus reflejos evitó recibir un par de golpes brutales y eso pareció ponerlo más furioso, a pesar de ello vio aliviado a su meca desaparecer en el camino y con ella a Trixie aunque eso le duro poco porque Twist se puso de pie de inmediato resoplando de coraje, escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca mirándolo con rencor

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡¿Eh?! – resoplo mientras Eli se apartaba

- Es poco para lo que te mereces – dijo con odio, empezaron a andar en círculos, esperando que el otro diera un paso en falso para atacar - ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza que eres capaz de hacer algo como esto? Solos son unos niños…

- Pues que mal, resulta que no me interesa – dijo con burla – el que sean parientes tuyos es un plus que lo hace mas interesante – le provoco con maldad

- No has aprendido nada desde que Blakk te incluyo en sus planes de asesinar a la Maestra Invencible, ¿pero mis hermanos?, ellos son tan indefensos… ni siquiera saben nada de papá ¿Qué peligrosos podrían ser?

- Ese par de mocosos son un incordio para los planes del Dr. Blakk – encogiéndose de hombros sonrió con cinismo – y si fueras más inteligente para los tuyos también… si mal no recuerdo a los Shane no le gusta la competencia… tu problema Eli, es que si no fueras tan metomentodo aun estarías felizmente ignorante al respecto

- Cuando te nos uniste y luego descubrí tus intenciones creí que podrías cambiar… aun después de que nos traicionaste, estaba seguro que entrarías en razón y te darías cuenta lo equivocadas que estaban tus prioridades pero ahora me doy cuenta que esto te gusta, Blakk te ha convertido en un maldito psicópata ¿En serio creías que nunca me iba a enterar? El que tu, resentido social, no comprendas el concepto de familia no significa que los demás suframos del mismo mal – la expresión burlona de Twist cambio a una de furia y si él no hubiera estado atento habría ignorado que de a poco se había acercado un par de pasos

- ¿Familia dices? Te recuerdo que es culpa de tu padre el que…

- ¿No te cansas? Cada vez que no vemos es la misma cosa ¡Pues si así fue supéralo! Era un criminal, acepta las cosas como son y sigue con tu vida, eres un adulto seguro que ya puedes soltar tu pequeño biberón de reproches y dejar de quejarte como niño… - la embestida fue tan repentina que vació de golpe sus pulmones, Twist lo levantó en el aire con un rugido y lo tiró contra la gran pared de roca con tal fuerza que pensó que le había quebrado la espalda pero el dolor en el costado solo podía ser de costillas rotas y un par de puños hicieron que su abdomen ardiera en llamas, aunque logró asestarle un rodillazo en el estomago la ira parecía darle fuerzas y le fue casi imposible quitárselo de encima, un golpe que recibió en la sien casi hace que pierda el sentido pero a fuerza de voluntad logro mantenerse y seguir aguantando hasta que después de un rato pudo atacarle con todas sus fuerzas propinándole una patada en la rodilla izquierda, Twist soltó tal alarido que solo cuando lo vio en el suelo sujetándosela no se dio cuenta que estaba en un ángulo extraño y el hueso sobresalía horriblemente

- ¡Eres un maldito! Ahhhhhh…. ¡Vas a pagar por esto!... Tu… grandísimo… Ahhhh – verlo tirado despotricando y revolcándose en dolorosa agonía casi lo hizo sentir culpable…. Casi, recordar lo que tenía planeado para sus hermanos ayudo a que olvidara cualquier posible remordimiento

- No era mi intensión pero que se le va a hacer… al Cesar lo que es del Cesar- murmuró con sarcasmo

Era una herida espantosa así que trato de acercarse para ver de cerca la magnitud del daño pero sin dase cuenta, en medio de la refriega habían quedado cerca de la ametralladora y aunque Twist estaba escupiendo insultos totalmente furioso quiso vengarse de Eli, tanto que sin más armas a mano intentó dispararle de nuevo, pero estaba tirado en el suelo y no tenia puntos de apoyo por eso cuando apunto erró en el tiro y al estar en medio de un barranco las babosas impactaron por todas partes causando un enorme derrumbe

- ¡Has perdido la cabeza! – el primer instinto de Eli fue correr, pero Twist seguía inmóvil y aunque lo quería lejos de su familia no era capaz de verlo morir sin hacer nada, maldijo a su conciencia y esquivando la lluvia de roca que caía por todas partes trato de llegar a él pero cuando más cerca estaba un inesperado desprendimiento en la parte alta causo una avalancha de piedra y arena que bloqueo su camino y con ella perdió el rastro de Twist por completo

- Rayos… no, ¡Twist!... – corrió para sacarlo de entre los escombros, el dolor por los golpes hacia que actuara con torpeza y parecía que por cada roca que movía diez ocupaban su lugar, cuando de repente, una mano salió y agarro fuertemente la suya, podría haberse sentido aliviado de no ser porque en ese momento se desprendió gran parte del peñasco que cayó encima de los dos

…

- ¡Kord! ¡Pronto! ¿donde están? ¡KORD! ¡PRONTO!

Trixie no se detuvo hasta que llego a un terreno totalmente oscuro, desesperada siguió llamando a los chicos pero no parecía que nadie hubiera pasado por allí, quiso seguir avanzando pero justo en ese momento Lucky hizo un ruido extraño y se apago de repente

- ¡Maldición! No… ahora no… - trato de hacerla funcionar de nuevo pero fue imposible, sin perder más tiempo levantó la pierna derecha para bajarse pero no esperaba el ramalazo de dolor que subió desde su tobillo izquierdo, eso la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo golpeándose el brazo lastimado, solo ver que algo se movía entre las rocas la hizo tragarse el grito de dolor que estaba a punto de soltar, ver al Clan Sombra ir hasta ella le causo escalofríos porque a pesar de que les había perdido el miedo solo Eli podía hablarles… Eli…

- Por favor… Por favor necesito su ayuda… Eli está en peligro… - sentía la lengua inflamada y no sabía si podían entenderle pero rogaba que si, sus siseos la ponían nerviosa y el dolor estaba por hacerla perder el sentido, en medio de la semiinconsciencia vio una figura familiar emerger entre ellos y solo pensar en que dejó a Eli solo en medio del peligro le dio fuerzas

- Kord…

- ¡Trixie! – la ayudó a sentarse pero cuando trato de levantarla del suelo y sin saber que estaba lastimada la tomo del brazo herido, el grito que soltó lo hizo dejarla de inmediato y al verla detenidamente se fijó en el aspecto lamentable en el que estaba - ¿pero que te paso? ¿Por qué vienes en Lucky? ¿Donde está Eli?

- Eli… ve con Eli… por favor - y de repente todo se volvió negro

- ¿Que sucede? – Sabina corrió a su lado y al ver a Trixie inconsciente en el suelo ahogó un grito y se inclinó para tratar de ayudarla – Oh por Dios… debemos llevarla al remolque para curarla – luego pareció fijarse en un detalle - ¿y donde esta Eli?

- No sabemos… - Kord se puso de pie y corrió hasta su Mecha, Pronto lo siguió y se subió a la suya con prisa – Por favor hazte cargo, parece que algo le paso a Eli y si Trixie esta tan lastimada no debe ser nada bueno

- ¡Espera… Kord! … - el no se detuvo y sin darle tiempo solo pudo ver como desaparecían de su vista, pero por el momento había cosas más importantes, olvidándose de ellos volvió con Trixie y la encontró rodeada por el Clan sombra, quienes sin necesidad de decirles nada, la levantaron llevándola hasta lo que parecía ser un refugio entre las rocas que ellos no habían visto al llegar ahí, Kord le había dicho que no les temiera pero entenderles era otra cosa, necesitaba algunas cosas para ayudarla pero no le dieron tiempo y se esfumaron dejándola sola – mucho sirve el que poco estorba – murmuró resignada, corrió al remolque donde Will y Roxie se había atrincherado pues nada más ver quienes ocupaban la cueva soltaron un grito de terror, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que era ella quien se acercaba salieron con cautela

- ¿Mami? – sus pequeños ojos violetas se veían enormes por el susto, quiso reconfortarlos pero estaba segura que por el momento estaban a salvo, estaban rodeados de las babosas que después del enfrentamiento había llegado hasta ellos, Burpy salto a su hombro y preocupada miró a todas partes buscando a Eli

- Si cariño… quédense aquí, tengo que hacer algo primero, no se preocupen los bichos feos ya se fueron, pero no salgan porque aun debemos seguir el viaje ¿de acuerdo? – Will asistió con un suspiro y Roxie pareció recuperar algo de color, Sabina sonrió con nerviosismo mientras les pasaba algo para que comieran, los necesitaba concentrados en otra cosa para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, luego busco entre sus cosas algunas mantas y se llevó el botiquín del remolque

- ¿Necesitas una bandita? – Preguntó el niño mientras veía todo lo que ella llevaba y masticaba un sándwich – ¿te has lastimado un rodilla?

- Sigue comiendo Will y recuerda lo que te dije, no salgan del remolque… ya vuelvo - Corrió hasta la cama improvisada y vio a Trixie moverse entre quejidos, Burpy chillo alarmada y salto hasta la chica gimiendo, Sabina también estaba asustada, pues aun no sabía nada de Eli – Trixie… Trixie… ¿puedes oírme?

- Eli…. – dijo con voz patosa

- Kord ya fue por el no te preocupes, ahora necesito que me digas donde te duele

- Mi bra…zo… y mi… to…tobillo – con las tijeras terminó de cortar la blusa hecha trizas para ver mejor, su brazo estaba en un ángulo extraño, no roto pero si dislocado y ella no tenía mucha fuerza para acomodarlo así que debía esperar a que llegaran los chicos, con una de las mantas que llevó del remolque le cubrió el pecho y siguió examinándola, mientras la limpiaba y ponía medicina donde lo requerían sus cortes mas graves

- ¿Cual tobillo? – Trixie no contestó y al verla de nuevo se dio cuenta que se había desmayado otra vez, no era lo más indicado pues no sabía si se había golpeado la cabeza pero teniendo en cuenta el dolor que debía estar sintiendo fue un alivio, para salir de dudas palpo su cabeza y desato las coletas para que estuviera más cómoda, no encontró nada raro allí así que examino sus piernas y se dio cuenta que la bota izquierda le quedaba más apretada que la otra, pero al tratar de quitarla aun en la inconsciencia gimió de dolor y temió lastimarla aun más así que no le quedo de otra que tomar un cuchillo bien afilado para empezar a cortar las costuras con cuidado, cuando pudo sacarla quedo impactada por la visión y una sustancia viscosa goteó desde el calzado, alarmada se dio cuenta que era sangre

- Ay no… - con urgencia se dio la vuelta para buscar agua y lavar la herida pero se topo de bruces con Will que con los ojos bien abiertos miraba la sangre correr por el tobillo lastimado hasta el suelo

- Mamá…

…

- ¿Donde está Eli? no puedo verlo

Pronto miraba en todas partes pero tanto él como Kord estaban seguros de haber tomado el mismo camino de antes aunque el montón de rocas que había en el suelo lo hacía irreconocible e imposible de recorrer más rápido

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

- Parece que hubo un duelo – Pronto gimió y dijo con alarma – ¿Crees que Eli…?

- Claro que no… No lo sé, debemos… - pero se quedó callado e indico al Topoide que hiciera silencio y prestara atención, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar lo que al parecer era un grito – creo que es más adelante, vamos – Pasaron al lado de un montón de rocas y Pronto exclamo sorprendido

- ¡Mira! ¿eso es Bonner? – Kord echó un vistazo entre los escombros y pudo ver a la Mecha de Trixie en un estado deplorable

- Después vendremos por ella, ahora debemos encontrar a Eli… andando – Pronto lo siguió con cautela mirando a todas partes, esperando que algo o alguien les cayera encima

Estaban a poco mas de 200 metros cuando pudieron verlo alejarse de alguien que estaba tirado en el suelo, querían gritarle para que los viera pero el sonido de la ametralladora disparada sin gobierno y las babosas estrellándose en todos lados causaron un nuevo derrumbe, trataron de avanzar a toda velocidad pero cuando por fin llegaron, solo pudieron ver como Eli era sepultado por una avalancha de rocas

- ¡Eli! – Gritaron al tiempo, pusieron toda potencia en sus Mechas pero cuando estaban más cerca llegaron a un punto donde no podían avanzar más sin causar más daños, se bajaron rápidamente y subieron la montaña de escombros con cuidado para no causar un nuevo derrumbe - ¡Eli! – Kord empezó a quitar las rocas más grandes mientras Pronto miraba por todas partes sin saber por dónde empezar – ¿puedes busca un rastro? lo encontraremos más rápido

-Eh… si, era justo lo que iba a decir… - olisqueo aquí y allá, pero parecía no estar funcionando y Kord estaba desesperado por no poder hacer nada, iba a ponerse a mover rocas de nuevo cuando escucho a Pronto gritar - ¡Aquí… ven aquí!

Pudieron ver una mano debajo de una gran roca, con cuidado Kord empezó a mover la mayor parte que lo tapaba y la visión era espantosa, estaba cubierto de sangre y negándose a pensar lo peor lo saco lentamente por temor a causarle más heridas, había sacado casi todo su cuerpo pero su brazo aun estaba atrapado, movio la rocas que lo rodeaban y se dio cuenta por que, otra mano lo tenía sujeto

- Ahhhh…¡hay alguien ahí! – Pronto quito una pequeña duna de arena y salto asustado

- Twist – Kord no tenia tantos escrúpulos, solo aflojo el agarre que tenia y lo dejó ahí, iba a mandar a Pronto junto con Eli y si era posible tratar de sacar al otro, aunque parecía una tarea inútil pues no tenía muchas esperanzas de que estuviera vivo, pero a lo lejos pudieron ver acercarse a toda velocidad un grupo de Titanes, así que no podían arriesgarse a que los atraparan con Eli en ese estado, lo dejó lo suficientemente a la vista y si tenía suerte sus secuaces lo encontrarían

- Vámonos

…

- ¿Qué haces fuera del remolque? – Inmediatamente se puso en medio de Will y Trixie, el tobillo era una visión horrible y el pobre estaba blanco como papel - ¿Qué te dije? ¡anda! – lo obligo a darse la vuelta y casi a empujones lo aparto de allí, casi logra que vuelva con Roxie cuando Kord entro de repente cargando con un Eli inconsciente en brazos, estaba casi irreconocible

- ¡¿Eli?! – Will se soltó de su madre y corrió hasta donde Kord dejó con cuidado a su hermano - ¿¡Eli, estas bien?! – al no recibir respuesta comenzó a llorar estruendosamente, Sabina se acerco con prisa y cuando fue a levantarlo para sacarlo de allí se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía la bota sanguinolenta

- ¿Qué cosa es eso? – aun arrastrando una destrozada Bonner con su mecha, Pronto se acercó y olisqueo instintivamente, al reconocer a Trixie soltó un grito espantado - ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Se murioooo?!

- ¡Cállate! – Sabina tiro la bota y Will comenzó a llorar más fuerte, gritaba desesperado pues no comprendía porque su hermano no se movía y la aseveración de Pronto solo complico las cosas, pues al escuchar tal escándalo, Roxie salió del remolque y la escena de ver a los chicos casi muertos la puso histérica – ¡Nadie se ha muerto…! so bobo – Pronto se tapo la boca con alarma y mientras trataba de contener a los niños indico a Kord - Rápido… colócalo sobre la otra roca que esta junto a Trixie, no te alarmes cuando la veas, se ve peor de lo que es, yo ya vuelvo

Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlos, lloraban y gritaban porque no querían separarse de Eli, podía imaginarse el Shock de verlo en ese estado y no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía tenerlos cerca de allí

- Tal vez esto pueda ayudarlos – dijo Pronto apenado, tenía a Slirena en la mano y cuando Sabina logro meter a los niños en el remolque, ambos se alejaron dejándola con ello, cuando esta se puso a cantar hasta dormirlos pudieron volver con los heridos

- ¿Que paso con Eli? – dijo mientras tomaba las tijeras y empezaba a cortarle la ropa, ya sin ella y la mugre lo hacían parecer menos lastimado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, Burpy miraba con tristeza pensando que de nuevo se había quedado sin dueño

- Hubo un derrumbe y pues… ya ves – dijo Kord con pesadumbre, Sabina le pasó un cuenco con agua y un paño, le pidió que dejara caer agua lentamente sobre el tobillo de Trixie mientras ella se ocupada de Eli, al estar limpia pudo ver que el corte no había llegado al hueso ni roto ningún ligamento - ¿Crees que estarán bien?

- Si… - le lavó la herida de la cabeza y paso un paño húmedo por el cuerpo de Eli quitando toda la mugre y aplicando algo de su ungüento en las raspaduras- estas magulladuras en los costados indican algunas costillas rotas y parece que se ha cortado el cuero cabelludo por eso tanta sangre, aunque debemos curarlo rápido para que no pierda mas – dijo tomando algo de hilo y aguja bañado en alcohol inclinándose para darle algunas puntadas - aparte de eso no parece que tenga más huesos rotos solo rasguños y moretones…

- ¿Segura?... parece tan… quieto – Kord ya no sabía dónde mirar pues ambos se veían igual de mal

- Sus latidos son normales y no parece tener problemas para respirar… pero seguro le dolerá hacerlo cuando despierte, por lo de sus costillas - Sabina termino de cerrar la herida y le vendó la cabeza

- Sabes mucho de esto – dijo asombrado

- Will estuvo peor un par de veces… volvía a casa en un estado lamentable así que aprendí a lidiar con sus heridas – Kord sonrió aliviado - Trixie en cambio… debes ayudarme a enderezarle el brazo

- ¿A… qué? – dijo con un escalofrió

- Lo tiene dislocado… debes darle un tirón para acomodarlo, yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente

- ¿Y no la lastimaré? – ella era tan pequeña y menuda, en cambio el era un bruto enorme

- No… - con un paño húmedo se limpió las manos y tomó un nuevo rollo de vendas– Pronto ayúdame a sentarlo – con cautela, lo sostuvo mientras sabina vendaba el pecho con vueltas muy apretadas que dejaban lo justo para que respirara pero mantenían las costillas lastimadas en su lugar, le pidió a Kord que lo levantara un momento para poner algo mas acolchado en la roca, tomó una manta y lo arropó acomodándole la cabeza en una almohada – listo… ahora, Kord…

- No sé como… - dijo desesperado – ¿y si se lo arranco?

- Tómalo de aquí – dijo señalando el antebrazo – y dale un tirón para que el hombro se acomode, te darás cuenta al instante si funcionó…

- ¿Porqué?

- Solo hazlo… - si le decía lo que pasaría seguro estaría más aterrado

- Bien… ¿de aquí? – Sabina afirmó – y Tiro… bien… a la de tres… uno…

- Espera un momento – tomó un pañuelo y lo enrollo, abrió la boca de Trixie y lo puso entre su dientes sujetándola desde su hombro bueno– ahora si

- ¿Que es …?

- No importa, hazlo – le vio respirar profundo y el espeluznante sonido de sus huesos al acomodarse casi quedó opacado inmediatamente por el grito ahogado de Trixie que despertó por completo, la mordaza evito que se cortara la lengua y la sujeción de Sabina la mantuvo quieta, lo malo fue que al volver de la inconsciencia, a pesar de que al tener el brazo en su lugar disminuyo la hinchazón y el malestar, el dolor que sentía en el tobillo volvió multiplicado y cuando pudo escupió la mordaza

- ¡Dios, como duele! – intentó levantarse pero el dolor la hizo caer de espaldas otra vez - ¡Ahhhhh! ¿Qué…? – vio la sabana que cubría su desnudez y miró a todos lados desorientada - Ahhhhy ¿qué…? – Sabina vio en momento exacto en que recordó lo sucedido y celebró ya haber curado a Eli porque apenas lo vio Trixie se echo a llorar – Eli… no…

- Esta bien… solo duerme - Sabina no podía hacer que se quedara quieta pues quería ir hasta donde estaba y comprobarlo ella misma – necesito que te quedes quieta… debo curar tu tobillo

- ¿Mi… tobillo? – trato de verlo pero Sabina evito que lo hiciera, el corte tenía unos buenos 10 cm y no era nada agradable

- Voy a aplicarte un analgésico para que no te duela pero igual sentirás un poco ¿vale? Debo coserte

- Bueno… - el proceso fue muy doloroso, ver las lagrimas correr por su rostro y no emitir ningún sonido fue muy duro, Kord no pudo aguantarlo y decidió empezar a reparar las Mecha para distraerse, Pronto acomodó su hamaca y trato de descansar pero todos estaban inquietos porque pasaron las horas y Eli no despertaba.

- Debes comer algo… - Kord miró como Trixie trataba de levantarse pero Sabina volvía a ponerla en su lugar

- No, vomitaría… ¿puedo tomas un baño al menos? – dijo con fastidio al verse indefensa

- Seguro… solo debemos tener cuidado con tu pie

Estaba segura que ya era muy tarde, pero ella no podía dormir, a pesar de que el baño mejoro su estado de ánimo, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Eli no despertaba. Aprovechó que no había nadie despierto para levantarse y cojear hasta donde él estaba, Burpy estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la almohada y al sentirla acercarse despertó alarmada

- Descuida… soy yo – la cama improvisada donde él estaba era más grande que la suya así que puso sentarse cómodamente a su lado - ¿Qué opinas Burpy? ¿Estará bien? – verla sonreír y afirmar con su pequeña cabecita fue como un bálsamo para ella, la babosas sabían de estas cosas más que los humanos – eso espero… - tomó uno de los paños que Sabina había dejado junto a él y con cuidado seco el sudor que mojaba su frente y su pecho, la cueva estaba inusualmente caliente y aunque ella había logrado colocarse unos shorts y una blusa sin tiras sentía mucho calor y las vendas picaban.

Estuvo en lo mismo casi dos horas que para ella fueron eternas, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar siendo lo único que la tranquilizaba pero aun así no lograba dejar esa sensación de fatalidad, pensar que tantas veces se habían lastimado a lo largo de los años pero que nunca había sido tan grave y ahora podía perderlo estaba enloqueciéndola

- ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? – no se había dado cuenta que tenía la cara surcada de lagrimas, y con furia las seco rápidamente solo para volver a sentirlas bajar, Burpy subió a su hombro y con su cabecita acaricio su mejilla para consolarla y Trixie sonrió, no era la única que sufría, con un suspiro tembloroso apoyó su mejilla con cuidado sobre el corazón de Eli, el latido constante era como música para sus oídos, sin importar cuánto le doliera se acomodo junto a su cuerpo y para no lastimar mas sus costillas apoyo todo el suyo sobre su brazo bueno – Eli… Eli, mi amor por favor despierta… y dime que estas bien – trato de controlar su llanto pero la voz se le quebró inevitablemente y sin poder hablar hizo un esfuerzo por ser silenciosa

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque te extraño… - incluso en sus pensamientos la voz de Eli trataba de reconfortarla

- Estoy aquí

- Estas… - abrió los ojos sorprendida y como un resorte levantó la cabeza, emocionada vio los hermosos ojos azules de Eli devolverle la mirada – Eli…

- Hola tu

- Oh Eli… - sin poder evitarlo se lanzo a sus labios y lo beso extasiada, estaba tan feliz que olvido lo lastimado que estaba

- Mmmm... Auch – ella iba a separarse apenada pero lentamente Eli levantó su brazo con una mueca de dolor y la tomo del cuello – no… aun no… - con una sonrisa llorona ella siguió besándolo lentamente, y solo el saber que le estaba doliendo el esfuerzo hizo que se separaran

- Oh, creí que nunca despertarías… - y mas lagrimas empañaron sus ojos verdes, Eli sonrió y delicadamente las limpió conmovido

- ¿Qué pasó? – le escocía la cabeza y sentía el pecho adolorido, y casi al instante se dio cuenta no solo no podía moverse con libertad… una manta increíblemente delgada era la única cosa que cubría su cuerpo, la misma que ahora colgaba precariamente de sus caderas, trato de acomodarla antes de que cayera pero estaba tan débil que logro arrastrarla solo un poco para no ponerse en evidencia, Trixie sonrió y sin mirarle estiró la mano para acomodarla en su pecho de nuevo – gracias

- De nada – acarició su mejilla y sonrió

- ¿Tu como estas? – Ella encogió el hombro bueno restándole importancia – tu brazo…

- Estará bien no te preocupes – inclino la cabeza y una cascada de cabello rojo cayó a un lado

- Me encanta verte con el cabello suelto – ella sonrió apenada – te vez muy hermosa así

- Lo dudo… estoy hecha un desastre con tanto cardenal

- ¿y yo qué? No soy precisamente un sueño… parezco una pesadilla

- No me importa – se inclinó y le dio un beso en el pecho sobre el corazón – eres mi pesadilla

- Funciona en ambas direcciones – ella sonrió y con cuidado se levanto para alcanzar la maleta con las pertenencias de él que más temprano Sabina había dejado a la mano, saco un cambio de ropa sencillo de camiseta blanca y sudadera, lo que usualmente utilizaba para dormir y aunque le paso la ropa interior para que se la pusiera por debajo de la sabana si tuvo que ayudarlo con el resto de su ropa pues el esfuerzo lo había agotado, ya más cómodo se recostó de nuevo – no recuerdo muy bien que paso…

- Kord me contó que hubo un derrumbe en el cañón y junto con Pronto te encontraron bajo un montón de rocas, Sabina dijo que cuando te trajeron estabas hecho trizas, temió que estuvieras… te veías muy mal – acarició su rostro que aunque lleno de rasguños seguía siendo una visión

- Un derrumbre… si, recuerdo que hubo una avalancha y… - abrió los ojos alarmado – ¡Twist!

- ¿Que con el?

- ¡Quedo sepultado primero! – trato de levantarse pero estaba muy débil y un pequeño empujo de Trixie lo devolvió a su lugar – ¿Alguien lo saco…?

- No, Kord solo llego contigo… - le vio todas las intenciones de salir a buscarlo y adrede le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, el dolor fue tan evidente que el aire le salió como un siseo agudo – ni se te ocurra - Eli resoplo de dolor

- Quise sacarlo… quise sacarlo y fue cuando ocurrió el segundo derrumbe, tenía una pierna rota y… rayos… luego el muy tonto quiso dispararme y fallo… a pesar de todo no quería que muriera… ¿crees que todavía este ahí? – ambos se miraron pensando que lo más seguro era que así fuera… y posiblemente no hubiera sobrevivido después de tanto tiempo

- No pienses en eso ahora, debes descansar – tomó la manta y la iba a poner sobre Eli pero el negó suavemente

- Demasiado calor… - ella rodó los ojos y la dejó de lado - Y tú… debes descansar también, no estás mejor que yo

- Yo también, si, ahora que se que estas bien puedo hacerlo… duerme bien – se inclinó para un corto beso de buenas noches y volvió a su lugar

Paso un rato hasta que escucho la lenta respiración de Trixie pero él no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Twist y sentía que algo muy parecido a la culpa estaba creciendo en su conciencia, el hecho de que fuera una persona despreciable no tenía nada que ver, era una vida, un ser humano y no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo… también estaba preocupado por sí mismo, después de lo que había pasado hoy sabía que era capaz de causar mucho daño si se lo proponía y eso lo asustaba, porque si resultaba que estaba muerto no se lo perdonaría nunca…

_**Continuara…**_

Aqui estoy de nuevo... ¡parece que pasaron siglos desde la ultima vez! tratare de que el proximo capitulo sea pronto pero tengo muuuuucho trabajo debido a la temporada navideña y casi no tengo tiempo, me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo porque entretenido no estaba LOL pero hay cosas que deben pasar para entender la que vienen mas adelante... gracias a los que han leido y hasta el siguiente cap.

Saludos

Sakura


End file.
